Change of Heart
by BlitzAce-1
Summary: What if Malak's attempt to betray Revan failed and Bastila discovered Revan's true motives behind attacking the republic and decides to join him?
1. Chapter 1

Revan, once famed Jedi Guardian who saved the Republic during the Mandalorian wars, now Darth Revan Lord of the Sith conqueror of the galaxy. The Republic stood in fear as their hero returned with an armada ten times its original size and began a conquest of Republic worlds.

No Revan did not wish to conquer the Republic, he needed to strengthen it to show it the true threat, however this was not to be an easy task. The corruption and pointless bureaucracy of the senate wouldn't act unless it deepened their pockets, but the Jedi were a bigger problem those arrogant fools who's eyes needed to see the truth were as closed minded as a herd of Bantha, well Revan would open their eyes even if it was at the point of a lightsaber.

"Admiral Amour, any word from our spies on Dantooine?" Revan asked not taking his eyes off the hologram of a previous clash with Republic forces weeks before hand. The female echani had served with him since the Mandalorian Wars, and she had never once been out of favor with him " Not yet, my lord,"

"I see," Revan said folding his arms across his chest.

"My lord, if I may what is the importance of the battle above Felucia?" asked Amour.

This caused the dark lord to smile beneath his mask as he spoke "This Amour was the first time our fleet was pushed back by the Republic and I have confirmed how the Jedi managed to do so."

Her master was a tactical genius always two steps ahead of his enemy in the Mandalorian wars and in this situation he was no different. Amour raising her eyebrows in a questioning look asked " Was it as you suspected sir?"

Revan nodded. "Yes, a young padawan used a Force technique. One that is very rare in those that can feel the force. The Dark Jedi that were present on Felucia reported it to me and I personally explored the records that we've secured from the Republic during that battle, that's when I knew it was her."

Amour felt a stab of jealousy hit her, she could only think of one person that could occupy her master's attention, a padawan he had kept in contact with when he left the Jedi to help the Republic. "Its Bastila Shan isn't it?

Revan felt the jealousy coming from the admiral and it wasn't surprising, he was always aware that she was attracted to him "It is," he replied simply "However I want you to...".

"Lord Revan a coded transmission from Dantooine just arrived," spoke a communications officer as he approached.

Revan turned towards the young man and spoke in a venomous voice "Very good and if you ever interrupt me again I shall see that you suffer like none before you." The communications officer whitened at this and ran back to his post to play the transmission for the dark lord.

_"Lord Revan we have confirmed your suspicions regarding the Jedi council's plans. They intend to use the next engagement with your fleet as a trap. They plan to use Padawan Bastila's battle meditation to board your ship and attempt to capture you"._

Revan smirked at this sometimes the council was just to predictable, and he was going to use that to his advantage. "Perfect, did you uncover where she is stationed?"

_"Yes my lord, she is currently with Admiral Gallan's fleet above the Helix nebula. They are to wait for the signal of your next attack on the Republic."_

Revan's smirk grew and he laughed at the council's plan "Excellent, Amour send a message to Malak and inform him to meet us at the Helix nebula." spoke Revan as he moved away from his chair and turned to leave the bridge.

* * *

Bastila fought to keep the strong emotions she felt within from overwhelming her, as Admiral Gallan described the method in which they would board Revan's ship when he attacked next.

"Alright every one understands what we're supposed to do,"Admiral Gallan paused momentarily to look around the bridge before continuing "We are going to ram the shuttle into an entry bulkhead on the starboard end of the ship, I know that and trust me when I tell you it will work, and as an added measure Padawan Bastila will be using her battle meditation until we are aboard the dark lord's ship".

"Something is not right," Bastila muttered to herself, she knew that if they managed to board Revan's ship even with her battle meditation it would only be because Revan allowed them to. Everyone began leaving the bridge to prepare for the assault on the flag ship of the Sith armada, but Bastila left for her quarters for some meditation to calm herself and to try and understand what Revan had planned.

As the door closed behind her, Bastila thought about what had happened in the past few years. The Republic was on the brink of defeat by the Mandalorian clans, until Revan and Malak joined the Republic and turned the tide of war in their favor. The final battle had taken place over Malachor five in the outer rim, the surviving Mandalorians who fled that battle were pursued by Revan and Malak into unknown space. Then the worse came when an armada of ships appeared and began conquering the outer rim, the Republic was unprepared for this new threat, as Revan their best hope to attain victory was now their enemy.

A beep on her communicator disrupted her chain of thought "Bastila Shan please report to the bridge, Master Vandar wishes to speak with you about the boarding party".

"Very well," Bastila sighed as she turned and exited her quarters, _"What are you planning Revan?"_

"Ah Padawan Bastila it is good of you join us," spoke Master Vandar as he turned away from the view port of the ship.

Bastila gave a small bow to the Jedi master as she spoke "Yes master, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes the council has decided that it is best that you join the mission to infiltrate Revan's ship," Master Vandar informed her "We believe you can use the bond between you and Revan to weaken him enough to avoid any unnecessary blood shed".

Bastila felt a wave of despair crash into her as she heard this, weaken Revan? Was such a thing possible even with a force bond, and Bastila wasn't sure what would happen when she confronted Revan.

Before Bastila could voice any objections though, Admiral Gallan approached "We have a fleet coming out of hyperspace off of the port bow at high velocity, its probably just Admiral Jase arriving to discuss our plans to take back the ship yards at Fondor".

However Bastila knew something was wrong the Republic fleets always signaled each other before sensor range. Her thoughts were confirmed when she reached out through her bond with Revan."Admiral Gallan its a Sith fleet that's approaching and Revan is with them."

**I made some changes to this chapter and a few others and thank you to everyone for your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Revan chuckled softly to himself, as he felt Bastila's presence through the bond they shared. It had been roughly twelve years since the day when the bond first formed between them.

_Flashback_

"Revan wait up, we're supposed to go together," Bastila called out as she tried to catch up to Revan, while carrying unusually large vibrosword for someone her size.

Revan couldn't help but smile as he turned and waited for her to reach him. "My dear Bastila, we'd be moving faster is you had picked a weapon more your size,"joked the young padawan.

This elicited a glare from the his companion "Stop joking Revan, your supposed to take me to the crystal cave so I can complete my trials, and become a padawan just like you." as she spoke Bastila turned her head, lest he see the blush that was now lightly covering her face.

When Revan saw the small tint of red grace Bastila's cheeks before she turned away, he began to feel heat rush to his face. He took a step backwards and turned, "Then we better get moving, wouldn't you agree," stated Revan ending his sentence with a wink.

Revan took a seat on a rock by the cave entrance, dropping his pack beside it. "The crystals grow at the far end of the cave, but be careful the kinrath's nest lies there as well." warned Revan

"Thank you, but I believe I can handle myself," huffed Bastila. In truth she was grateful, he was only to escort her to the end of the enclave's courtyard. Revan however had decided to accompany her the whole way. Since the day they first met, Revan felt this urge, this need to protect her, to watch over her and it killed him to see her struggle, to see her tears.

Revan smiled and gestured towards the cave entrance as he spoke "Of course princess, just be careful alright."

Bastila was trying to fight off a blush that was creeping up her face she gave a quick smile to Revan before venturing into the cave. The deeper she went the worse the smell was, Bastila was wondering how bad being stuck an apprentice her whole life would be, if meant not having to deal with the smell.

She quickly realized what Revan had said about the nest was true, she must have been halfway into the cave by now and she hadn't encountered a single kinrath. Suddenly Bastila felt pain shoot through her body causing her to scream.

"_She looked so cute with that blush," _Revan thought to himself. Revan heard a scream causing him to snap out of his day dreaming. Only one thing went through his mind when he heard it, "_BASTILA_". Activating his lightsaber Revan jumped straight into the cave running towards the direction her scream came from.

"Bastila, where are you?" Revan was shouting desperately. He continued to run deeper into the cave, until he saw something shinning on the cave floor. It was Bastila's vibrosword, he looked around the area quickly and saw her slumped against the wall.

He was worried has he ran towards her and helped her get to her feet, Revan looked at her carefully trying to find any cuts or injuries, thankfully she was alright. " Are you okay what happened, why'd you scream?"

Bastila blushed as she looked down, and spoke barely above a whisper " I stubbed my toe." She looked at Revan and saw he was fighting the urge to laugh. She wanted to just disappear into the cave wall, she was surprised when Revan pulled her into a hug.

Revan looked into her eyes as he spoke "Alright Bas, just don't scare me like that okay?"

Bastila stared back into his eyes. He looked just as he always had in her mind – like a prince, tall, handsome, and with a frame that looked as if it was chiseled out of marble. And the way he was looking at her… his dark brown eyes were as intoxicating to her as her blue eyes were to him.

She looked so beautiful in his embrace, staring up at him with deep blue eyes that pierced him to his very soul. Before he could react, she reached her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Eyes widening in surprise, he found himself returning the kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

Before Revan could understand what was going on, he felt something pierce his side. Revan looked and saw the kinrath matriarch with it's leg-like appendage plunged into his side. Revan knew this was bad, the matriarch's poison was far stronger then that of a normal kinrath's and was almost always fatal. The pain finally caused Revan to lose his balance, collapsing onto the cave floor he looked at Bastila and managed to mutter "Bastila you need to get out of here," before losing consciousness.

Bastila was scared, the kinrath must have been drawn in when she screamed awhile ago. She looked at Revan and saw how badly he was bleeding, using the force Bastila called Revan's lightsaber to her. She braced herself she wasn't sure how tough an opponent the matriarch would be, but she wasn't going to leave Revan here. Bastila took a calming breath before attacking.

It was over quickly, the matriarch wasn't a challenge. Bastila dropped the lightsaber and rushed to Revan's side, she quickly checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief he was still alive. She wasn't sure how much longer that would be though, she needed to get him back to the enclave for treatment but she couldn't get him there in time not on her own. Bastila put her hand over his wound and did the only thing she could think of and used her life-force to heal him.

_End Flashback_

Revan remembered how Bastila's actions that day, had intertwined their fates. As Revan continued down the corridor, he noticed a hologram droid waiting for him by the turbo lift. Malak's image flickered alive as soon as Revan approached, the droid fell into step with him as he passed the lift.

"What do you want, Malak?" Revan demanded coldly, he gave no instructions for Malak to contact him.

"Why'd you call me away from Dxun, I was about to destroy the Mandalorian's base of operations." Malak growled before bowing reluctantly.

"Are you so desperate for me to make an example of you again? That you would destroy yet another world for no reason." challenged Revan. He knew Malak remembered Revan's reaction to his destruction of Telos, Revan had used his lightsaber to remove Malak's jaw leaving a gaping whole in his head. Malak had barely survived the Dark Lord's punishment that day.

"Forgive me, my master," Malak glared at Revan before continuing "May I ask why we are heading to Helix?

Revan had to be careful about how much he told Malak. If he learned that Bastila was with the Republic fleet, Malak would destroy both fleets just to kill her fearing her battle meditation.

"There is a Republic fleet there lying in wait to for us and they seem to think they can use surprise to their advantage," Revan explained slowly so Malak could keep up "However I think it would be best if we dropped by before hand."

Malak's eyes turn a dark golden yellow has his blood lust took over "Wonderful master, its been to long since we last slaughtered that Republic scum."

"Of course it has, now prepare your ship apprentice," instructed Revan. Malak was about to respond, but Revan had no desire to talk anymore. In one swift movement Revan activated his lightsaber and cut down the droid, ending the transmission.

Revan couldn't help but smile, during the transmission Malak had indirectly told him that he was going to betray him during the battle with Admiral Gallan's fleet.

As Revan entered his personal chambers, he pressed a button on his gauntlet activating HK-47 a personal assassin droid. HK-47 was Revan's personal creation, an assassin droid unrivaled by any in the galaxy. Not even the droids from the Star Forge could match it's skill.

"Statement, ah Master it is a delight to see you again, what meatbag shall I slaughter today?" HK-47 inquired eagerly.

"Malak plans to betray me when we engage the Republic fleet at Helix," Revan said as he pulled two Zabrak heavy pistols out of a weapons locker and tossed them to HK-47 "After we drop out of hyperspace you are to go to Malak's ship and find Canderous, the two of you are to capture Malak, kill all who get in your way."

"Curious testimony, can I shoot Malak master?" asked HK-47

HK-47 really hated Malak, Revan chuckled before answering "just don't kill him, but if Malak attempts to attack my ship or tries to flee, you both are to kill him understood?"

"Gleeful statement, affirmative master, oh happy day," HK-47 spoke in a enthusiastic tone as he left for the hanger.

Revan walked towards the east wing of his room, pressing another button on his gauntlet he opened a secret compartment. He pulled out a box no larger then a gizka, inside it lay two lightsabers. Revan knew that it was time to replace his Sith ones with them, smiling he grabbed the Sith lightsabers and tossed them into the room's garbage disposal before walking out.

Revan felt like a part of him had clicked back into place, he never felt comfortable using the lightsabers constructed by the Star Forge. Placing his original lightsabers on his belt, Revan activated his communicator. "Admiral Amour, I'm on my way to the bridge, I want you and everyone else on the bridge to head towards the ship's auxiliary bridge," Revan commanded in a voice that left nothing for arguing.

"Has you command master, just be careful not to destroy the entire bridge when you fight the Jedi," joked Amour

Revan chuckled "When you get to the bridge I want you to give the order for the fighters to allow the boarding ship to break our defense perimeter, they are to make it look like they did it unwillingly."

"I'll handpick the select fighters for this mission myself," Amour reported. " My lord we will exit hyperspace soon, our sensors indicate the Republic fleet is moving into a defensive formation."

"Do not worry about them, it was to be expected that they would detect us in this region of space," Revan answered in a passive tone. "Admiral, I have instructed HK-47 to depart for Malak's ship the second we drop out of hyperspace, see to it that he makes it,"

Amour was confused, HK-47 only left the ship to assassinate targets assigned by Revan. "May I ask Master, why HK-47 leaving the ship?"

" Malak intends to betray me and become Lord of the Sith, when he decides to make his move HK-47 has well has Canderous will engage Malak and incapacitate so that I can deal with him later," spoke Revan a hint of fire in his voice.

Amour was curious to how her master would quell Malak's eventual betrayal, and knowing Revan as well she did, she knew that he would make sure that he won in the end. "I will not fail you master, the bridge has been evacuated per your order,"

"Very good Admiral," Revan said while moving at the fastest pace possible towards the bridge, "Deploy the security teams to the pre-designated points, reiterate the orders that Jedi Shan is to be unharmed and they must maintain the feeling that we were taken by surprise."

"Yes Master, we will be dropping out of hyperspace when you reach the bridge," reported the Admiral

"You've never failed me Amour, but I am correct in assuming that you don't need to be told to not fail me in your duties today?" demanded Revan.

"No Lord Revan I will not fail," Amour responded.

Revan smirked has he entered the bridge, the fleet exited hyperspace and began engaging the Republic forces. Oh yes, it would be a glorious battle indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the eastern barracks of Malak's ship, Canderous knelt beside a unconscious sith elite and began removing the man's uniform. As Canderous finished stripping the elite's uniform and began to dress himself in the uniform, his communicator beeped distracting him as he noticed it was HK-47.

"What do you want?" asked Canderous in a gruff voice.

"Statement, the Master has ordered us to incapacitate and capture Malak before he can betray him," HK-47 spoke gleefully.

Canderous had never liked Malak, he was only on his ship per Revan's orders to be his eyes and ears. Canderous finished equipping the rest of the sith uniform before responding "Finally a challenge worthy of a Mandalorian, what of those fools still loyal to Malak?"

"Gleeful statement, we are to kill any who try to prevent us from completing our orders," informed HK-47 his voice full of blood lust.

Canderous chuckled, HK-47 was the only thing in the Sith armada who's desire for battle rivaled his own. " Meet me in the main hanger bay , we'll coordinate our efforts from there," ordered Canderous as he switched of his comm.

As Canderous left the barracks, his mind wandered back to the end of the Mandalorian wars when Revan defeated Mandalor the Ultimate in mortal combat. That was the day Canderous had sworn loyalty to Revan, in his eyes Revan even though he wasn't Mandalorian was the new and only acceptable leader for the Mandalorian clans.

* * *

Admiral Gallan looked at Bastila in fear, " Captain move the fleet into defensive formation, everyone to your stations."

As the officers and crew members rushed to their stations, Master Vandar turned to leave the bridge gesturing for Bastila to follow.

"We must prepare to board Revan's ship, go to the hanger bay young Bastila," instructed the Jedi Master stopping in front of the turbo lift "the other members will surely be there and may the force be with you."

"Thank you Master Vandar," replied Bastila as she entered the turbo lift. As she turned around Bastila saw a worried look on Vandar's face as the lift doors closed and began to descend. "_What was Master Vandar worried about, surely our plan will succeed,_" Bastila thought to herself as the turbo lift doors opened. She soon saw the rest of her team forming near the boarding shuttle, the soldiers looked at her has she approached.

" Ah Bastila good of you to join us, now we are ready o depart," spoke Master Kelsier as he turned away from a discussion with Carth Onasi the lead soldier for the mission.

"Then we'd better get going, this is gonna be a rough ride," spoke Carth as he stood beside the Jedi Master.

Everyone began to board the shuttle, Bastila suddenly felt nervous at the thought of confronting Revan. It was not the confrontation with Revan that scared her, it was confronting her feelings for him, feelings she never wanted to face again.

"Still your heart, child. To feel fear is natural but you must trust in the Force." Master Kelsier spoke as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course Master," responded Bastila as she entered the shuttle and took a mediation stance and began to focus on her battle mediation.

* * *

Revan stood at the view port has his fleet began to surround the Republic ships. Activating the communicator in his mask Revan contacted Admiral Amour on the auxiliary bridge "Deploy squadrons three through seven, prevent any chance of retreat for Admiral Gallan's capital ship."

"Yes Master, we've detected a shuttle leaving their ship we believe its team sent to capture you," Amour responded.

"Good, make sure our fighters remember to harass the shuttle towards us but they are not to destroy it, deploy the security teams to the pre-designated points, reiterate the orders that Jedi Shan is to be unharmed," Revan ordered with a satisfied smile on his face. "I want radio silence until they have boarded the ship."

"Has you command Master," Amour spoke shutting off her communicator.

Revan smiled as he felt Bastila's presence drawing closer, although he would never admit it to anyone he regretted leaving her on Dantooine when he left for the Mandalorian wars. He soon spotted the boarding shuttle drawing closer, Revan quickly accessed the ship's broad cast system "This is Lord Revan, brace for impact."

Seconds later the shuttle crashed through the hangar, sending a shock wave through out the ship. The shock wave caused Revan to almost lose his balance, grabbing onto a nearby console he managed to steady himself, "Now things are going to get interesting."

* * *

"Perhaps Revan isn't as powerful as we were led to believe. Surely a true Sith Lord would see this as a trap," one of the other Jedi Knights in the cramped boarding shuttle said with a smile. Bastila smiled back weakly, but she knew he was wrong. Revan may have been headstrong and prideful, even as a Jedi, but he was no fool. He had never gotten involved in anything without evaluating every possible outcome and preparing contingencies for all of them, and through the Force, he could see things no one else could. If they made it to his ship in one piece, it would be because Revan allowed it, not because they had caught him off guard.

"Everyone we're approaching the hanger doors, brace for impact," Carth shouted from the cockpit.

Bastila quickly ended her battle meditation, and steadied herself against the shuttle's bulkhead. As the shuttle crashed through the hanger doors, everyone in the shuttle lurched forward some falling off their feet. Bastila and the others slowly walked out of the shuttle as its doors opened.

What they saw surprised them. The hanger was completely empty, there were no Sith anywhere in sight.

"Everyone be on guard," spoke Master Kelsier as he looked at each member of the boarding party, "We need to get to the bridge, Revan will be coordinating the battle from there."

As the team made their way through the ship, they stopped when the corridor split in two directions.

"Let's split up, the soldiers and I will take the corridor on the left," Carth said heading down the corridor.

"Very well, may the Force be with you,"Master Kelsier spoke as he led the Jedi to the right.

After awhile the Jedi came across the turbo lift leading to the bridge, as they approached a squad of dark Jedi exited the lift. Activating their lightsabers the dark Jedi attacked Bastila and the others. With every movement, Bastila wore down her opponent to defeat and she began to grow overconfident. Twirling her double-blade, she knocked her opponent balance and quickly ended his life.

Noticing that Bastila had defeated her opponent Kelsier saw an opportunity, "Bastila quickly get in the turbo lift, we will join you soon."

Bastila looked at the Jedi Master, giving him a quick bow, Bastila ran into the turbo lift. As the doors closed Bastila saw more dark Jedi approaching, she tried to warn the others but the doors closed before she got a chance. As the lift moved towards the bridge, Bastila thought about what needed to be done. She would have to capture or kill Revan. The man she had loved, the man she still loved and always would.

As the lift doors opened, Bastila saw a cloaked figure standing at the view port. Bastila slowly walked towards the view port, as she drew closer she saw Revan slowly turn to face her. As she began to speak Revan's hand went to his face has he removed his mask.

"Revan, I..." Bastila began but lost her train of thought has Revan's dark brown eyes looked into her blue eyes. He looked just as he always had in her mind – like a prince, tall, handsome, and with a frame that looked as if it was chiseled out of marble.

Smiling genuinely for the first time in years, Revan stepped towards Bastila.

"Hello Bastila, I've missed you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Revan, I..." Bastila's voice broke and she looked away from him, seeing his smile only strengthened her feelings towards the mission. Strengthening her resolve Bastila turned towards Revan again "You cannot win Revan!" she cried with a defiant confidence she didn't feel.

Revan's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of regret. Turning away he walked slowly to the front of the bridge, facing away from her."The fact you are here means I have already won. The Council would not risk you unless they had no other choice."

Bastila's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the regret in Revan's eyes._"Maybe the Revan I knew is still in there." _shaking the thoughts out of her head Bastila walked forwards towards the Dark Lord. "If you strike me down, others will take my place!"

Revan stepped to the side allowing Bastila to stand beside him. "I could never harm you," Pausing for a moment, he looked at her and smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" Bastila asked as she turned her head slightly to look at him confused as to why Revan was looking at her like that.

Revan felt his breath taken away for a few seconds by her beauty.

"No, I was… I was just looking at you. It's been quite some time and you've grown. You look… you look good, Bastila."

Bastila felt a mad blush consume her face, she had not expected that from the Lord of the Sith. Turning away so he wouldn't see her blush, Bastila knew she needed to complete her mission. "Revan, this has to end. I was sent here to capture you, but I will kill you if I must."

Revan didn't speak, just stared out at the night sky.

"I can feel your fear. Do I frighten you, Bastila? Facing the Lord of the Sith alone, by yourself?"

After getting her blush under control, Bastila turned her head back towards him "I know there is still good in you, Revan. The man I knew isn't dead… he can't be."

"No … the price I paid was something far more… someone who meant so much more to me than I ever believed possible. I betrayed her… abandoned her to got to war." putting his hand on her shoulder Revan looked into Bastila's eyes, tears began to form in Revan's eyes.

" I found the threat that the council foresaw. They saw a threat, and they did nothing about it. I sensed it years ago and I sought it out, and I was deceived. Instead of salvation for the Republic I found something else, I was blind at the time. I sought it out thinking of a way to stop the Mandalorians, to make everything right."

Bastila brought her hand to his face wiping away the tears, she was trying to understand what Revan meant, "What do you mean, how where you deceived?"

Revan closed his eyes, memories of a planet began flooding his mind. One planet, one race, beyond the Outer Rim lay in wait for the day they would have their revenge. "The Sith you see here today are not true Sith but followers of an ideal," Revan pulled a holocron out of his robes and handed it to Bastila.

Bastila was confused, Revan had not answered her question but maybe what was on the holocron would. Activating it Bastila saw a species she had never seen before. A humanoid like creature with red skin, and small tentacle like appendages along the jaw line. "Revan, what species is this?"

"That my dear Bastila, is member of the true Sith, many survived the Great Hyperspace war," Revan closed his eyes and looked down, seemingly afraid to meet her gaze "They're strong again Bastila, they have an empire beyond Republic space."

"How is that possible, how come the Republic hasn't heard of their survival before?"

"The Republic cares little for the non-Republic worlds in the galaxy, so they never would have looked for any remaining Sith beyond their borders."

"What did you mean by they're strong again?" Bastila asked sensing she already knew what Revan would say.

"They want revenge, they want to destroy the Republic has it almost destroyed them one thousand years ago during the Great hyperspace war."

"Then why Revan, why are you attacking the Republic we'll need everything we have in order to defeat the Sith." Bastila practically screamed the last part out, losing all of her Jedi self control.

Revan was not phased as he looked at Bastila again "Because the Republic is not as it was a thousand years ago, even before the Mandalorian wars the Republic was a tired beast, waiting to die. Rotten to the core and plagued by corruption. I would have fixed it all, wiped out everything and started anew. I would have created a new golden age of the Republic, a new Republic, one far better than the old. But I never realized the price that I would have to pay."

"_Price? Revan what do you mean?" _Bastila couldn't understand what price Revan would have to pay and why he'd have to pay it. She was understanding why he began the war against the Republic, the more she thought about it the more she began to realize that she agreed with him. Bastila realized that Revan was smiling at her,the same smile he used to share only with her in their times alone at the enclave.

Revan stepped forwards until his and Bastila's faces where inches apart "But in leaving you… I realized that since the day we first met I've felt this need to protect you, to watch over you… you were dear to me and it killed me to see you struggle, to see your tears. You have a strength within you, a determination to carry on that I never saw. You never needed me, but you let me into your heart and let yourself be vulnerable… for me. Your capacity to love has always been something I adored and… you loved me. I was a fool to have never told you this before but… I loved… love you too. More than anything else."

Bastila felt tears coming from her eyes, Revan had just told Bastila that he loved her. Suddenly Bastila realized what Revan meant when he said he'd have to pay a price. He had meant her, in order for him to make the Republic strong enough to defeat the true Sith, they could never be together. Bastila then realized something, something she should have from the start. Revan had never fallen to the dark side, he was still the man she loved.

Closing her eyes Bastila knew she had to make a choice, attempt to complete her mission or join Revan to protect the Republic against the real Sith._"I can't let Revan do this alone. He's always been there for me, its time I was there for him."_

Closing the gap between them Bastila's lips slowly edged towards his and in a moment they met in a soft, slow and chaste kiss. Revan somehow expected this and gently kissed back his hand resting on her cheek.

Neither one heard the turbo lift doors opening, or the figures exiting it. "BASTILA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

This caused Bastila to break the kiss, turning towards the one who shouted. "Master Kelsier I..." She wasn't sure what she should, what she could say. The survivors of her strike team stood before her and Revan, with Master Kelsier standing at they're lead. To make matters worse they had arrived when the two where sharing a intimate moment.

"You bastard, how dare you force yourself on her," this came from only other Jedi on the strike team, he was the same age as Bastila. Revan spared a glance at the bold yet stupid Padawan who spoke Revan recognized him, he was at the enclave with both Bastila and Revan during their initial training.

"Ah Tavus, I see your still having trouble controlling your emotions, and what makes you think she doesn't want this" chuckled Revan knowing it would cause Tavus to start losing control.

Tavus closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, instead he saw memories of Bastila spending her time with Revan and never him. Little to his knowledge Revan was using the Force to look into his mind, seeing what he did Revan understood why Tavus had spoken the way he did. "It was never hard to understand Tavus you focused only on training yourself you never tried to help anyone with theirs," Revan stepped forwards till he was in arms reach of the man "That is why she never talked to you, that is why you could only look from a distance."

Bastila and the others were confused, what was Revan talking about. Bastila felt that this had history between Tavus and Revan. "Revan what are you talking about?"

"Its quite simple, Tavus here has been attracted to you since our earliest days on Dantooine," Revan couldn't help but smile as Bastila looked like she was going to be sick, "He seems to believe that you should love him instead of me."

When Tavus saw how Bastila looked after what Revan had said, he lost it. If he couldn't have her, neither could Revan, "ENOUGH," activating his lightsaber Tavus charged at Bastila.

"Tavus stop, remember the way of the Jedi," Kelsier activating his lightsaber tried to stop Tavus,instead he was shoved back by a Force push. Tavus swung his lightsaber aiming to kill Bastila in one move, only to have a silver lightsaber intercept him mind swing.

Revan moved in between Tavus and Bastila "You dare attack Bastila, you will pay for that."

Tavus jumped back, taking a lightsaber combat stance. Revan took notice of his stance _"Makashi," _form II of lightsaber combat, best suited for combating other lightsaber users. Revan held out his left hand and his second lightsaber flew into his grasp in an unorthodox reverse grip. Revan took his personal Juyo stance, he had taken the best of all the lightsaber forms and combined them into one.

Tavus backed away slightly, fear consuming him. Juyo was a form very few Jedi or even Sith had ever mastered. Revan had not only mastered it, he defined what Juyo was. A perfect equal balance of offensive and defensive.

Tavus pushed his fear aside, and charged at Revan. Their blades were singing through the air as Tavus attacked trying to create an opening, but Revan struck Tavus across the jaw with the butt one of his lightsabers, knocking him to the ground. Quickly getting onto his feet Tavus didn't wait before attacking again, unleashing a whirlwind of slashing blows with his lightsaber, Revan calmly deflected the blows.

He brought up a lightsaber to block the one-handed downward strike. As he shoved the Jedi away, Tavus flipped behind him, spinning in mid-air to land so he was facing Revan's back, and then charged him again. Using reflexes created during the mandalorian wars, Revan tuned and struck back bringing his lightsabers down in a downward strike.

Tavus suddenly altered his grip on his lightsaber, so he held it in a reverse grip. He swung it up with incredible force sending one of Revan's lightsabers spinning away until it landed near Bastila. Tavus inverted his grip again to hold the lightsaber in a conventional grip, he brought it down in a blue arc towards Revan's shoulder.

Blocking with the attack his other lightsaber Revan kicked Tavus back, summoning his lightsaber back to him Revan charged at Tavus. Tavus barely deflected the blow, but Revan spun one of his blades around his hand three times, forcing him to deflect the blows while he turned round. Tavus rolled under a sweep at his head and then positioning his blade down his back, blocking Revan's downward strike. He shoved the blade away and spun trying to kick the the Sith lord's legs, only to have him jump over them

Bringing his blade round, Revan struck at his side, and then round again as he deflect both that and his follow up strike. Catching his arm Tavus spun him round, and then leaning him over backwards brought his blade down towards his chest. One of Revan's blade, through the tangle of their arms, was somehow able to block the blow.

Both tensed and shot out one hand each attempting to force push the other away. Tavus groaned slightly as he strained due to the effort of trying to push him back. But Revan's superior strength sent Tavus soaring backwards and crashed into the durasteel doors his lightsaber clattering to the floor, only to be caught by Revan's force grip and tossed in a random direction. Revan slowly approached Tavus keeping his blades trained on him. But unfortunately Tavus tried once more to kill him.

Tavus jumped at him through the air. Revan's reaction was immediate and lethal. Using years of training and experience, using his affinity with the force Revan caught Tavus mid air. One of Revan's silver sabers flew straight, piercing Tavus' heart killing him instantly.

Summoning his lightsaber back to his hand, Revan deactivated both his lightsabers and turned towards the rest of the boarding party. Before he could speak however, the ship's internal communication system activated.

"Lord Revan, the Republic forces have surrendered but a few are trying to retreat."

"Stop them be Amour, I don't want them reporting this battle to the Senate or the Jedi council."

"As you command Master."

Turning his attention back to the Republic forces "I've won, but now there is a choice to be made what to do with you" Revan weighed his choices. He could simply kill them or try to have them join him, he decided it would be simpler for him to make them chose.

"You can join me or you can die the choice is yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Canderous looked around the corner down the corridor leading towards the hanger bay. There were three guards stationed here, "_Three guards that's it?, I'm insulted_," Canderous shook his head sadly as he opened his grenade satchel. Tossing a concussion grenade into the corridor, Canderous hid behind the corner bracing himself from its effects as it detonated. With reflexes perfected during the war Canderous pivoted into the corridor and with three perfect shots eliminated the guards.

"Irritated statement, Canderous the hangar bay shields are still active, disable them immediately," ordered HK-47.

HK-47 was never very patient, sighing in frustration Canderous activated his com link. " I'm on it, just hold tight will ya?" deactivating his com link Canderous entered the hanger. Noticing the hanger controls on the far side of the room, instead of wasting time Canderous just pulled out a blaster pistol and with a well aimed shot destroyed them. As soon as the shields failed the hanger bays emergency protocols took effect and the durasteel doors began closing, Canderous saw HK-47's ship inbound and judging by the distance the droid would be cutting it close.

Having already calculated that the doors would crush the ship, HK-47 increased his speed and waited until his ship was caught in the doors. HK-47 ejected himself from his ship shooting a cable out from his arm the assassin droid swung itself into the hanger bay before the durasteel doors crushed the ship.

Seeing this Canderous just shook his head, "Stupid bucket of bolts always has to show off." Signaling the droid to follow Canderous turned and left the hanger.

In the corridor HK-47 saw the guards dead on the floor "Irritated statement, I see you have already begun our mission," his tone laced with blood lust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malak stood at the bridge's view port, over seeing the battle with the Republic. The Sith Lord noticed a small shuttle craft crashing into his master's ship, raising his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before realizing what was going on. A Republic boarding party was attempting to capture Revan. _"Excellent those pathetic fools should distract Revan long enough for me to move into position."_

"Admiral Karath bring our ship along side Lord Revan's and prepare to fire on the bridge," Malak's eyes turned a golden yellow as he spoke.

"Right away Lord Malak," bowed the Admiral before turning his attention to distribute his master's orders.

"_Today is the day I take the title Lord of the Sith away from you Revan."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Master Kelsier was at a loss for words, in less then an hour Revan had destroyed the Republic's last hope against him, and was now offering them to join him. Kelsier knew that he could never join Revan not after what he'd done no matter how much respect he once had for the man. Turning to Bastila he had to make sure the fight was lost, "Is this your choice child, do you truly wish to follow Revan?"

Bastila looked at Revan and knew what she had to do, "Yes he is trying to save the Republic and if you'd just listen to him you would join his cause."

The Jedi Master shook his head as he unclasped his lightsaber from his belt, activating it he looked at the Dark Lord knowing what was to come. " I can not, not after everything you've done," memories flashed through his mind as he tightened his grip, " you've destroyed worlds, killed millions, and you claim to be trying to save the Republic, how is destroying everything it stands for saving it?"

Revan stood calmly as he let the man have his little outburst, " I can see trying to explain myself to you would be a waste of time," activating both his silver blades Revan took a neutral stance, " shall we end this?"

Revan was testing Kelsier's abilities and skill, keeping himself from attacking, while probing the Jedi's fighting style for any type weaknesses. Ducking a blow he brought his blade horizontally above his head to block the first attack. Keeping the blade in the same position, he moved his saber down and then back up to deflect two more strikes. Revan moved away keeping his blades by his side as he deactivated one lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. Revan decided to step up his game and began spinning his saber through the air in front of him and then swung it up, holding the blade parallel to his shoulder, the blade aimed at Kelsier's heart.

Kelsier swept his blade down in an attempt to cut out Revan's legs from beneath him. Revan jumped up to avoid them and landed quickly taking his saber to the right catching Kelsier's blade and blocked one attack aimed for his head, then a lower strike before blocking a second high one. Swinging his blade up to guard his back from an attempt to sever his spine and then did the same for his chest he used a heavy blow to knock Kelsier off balance. Kelsier stumbled back and Revan seized the opportunity. Spinning his blade in both hands, and turning so his back was to Kelsier, he drove it straight through the Jedi's chest. Kelsier's eyes widened in pain as the life left his body.

Removing his blade from the Jedi, Revan turned his attention back to the Republic soldiers. All but one was afraid of him, Revan knew this soldier they served together during the Mandalorian wars. "Ah Carth Onasi, I didn't expect to see you this day."

Carth was enraged, before him stood the man responsible for the destruction of Telos and the death of his family. "You attacked a defenseless world, almost destroying it completely," Carth closed his eyes as memories of his wife and son went through his mind, "And you killed my family."

"Amazing simply amazing, everyone still thinks I ordered the destruction of a civilian target," Revan sensed that Malak was putting his plan into action, smiling Revan knew he was still three moves ahead of his apprentice.

Seeing Revan smile caused Carth to lose all self control, grabbing Master Kelsier's lightsaber he charged the Dark Lord with the other two soldiers in his wake. Bastila's reaction was quick, using the force she threw Carth across the bridge as she deflected the blaster fire from the others. Activating both his lightsabers Revan, threw them towards the Republic soldiers impaling them where they stood killing them instantly.

Summoning his lightsabers back to him Revan walked towards Carth, who was now lying slumped against the bulkhead. "You blame yourself, You blame me for they're death. But there is only one person responsible for they're demise and that same person will try to kill me today."

Carth's desire for revenge took control no matter who, no matter what he would avenge his family. "Name him, and I swear I'll kill him."

Revan summoned his mask from the console it rested upon. After reattaching it he turned back towards Carth, "My apprentice Darth Malak ordered the destruction of Telos, he and those loyal to him are responsible for their deaths."

Revan sensed the anger, the hate growing inside of Carth. Smiling inwardly he knew he had him, Carth Onasi would join him.

Carth looked at the Revan and Bastila, "Very well then, I'll join you as long has it leads to Malak's death."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Malak, we'll be along side Revan's flag ship momentarily."

Malak simply nodded in response. He knew something was wrong, Revan should have sensed his approach by now. _"What could you be planning Revan?"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Gripping his blaster tighter, Canderous fought to keep his awareness around his surroundings. He had to know if there were people around the corner and he had to know right away. He hated to be taken by surprise by anything. He turned his head to the right and looked at the droid accompanying him. Its not that he didn't know the way, HK-47 just had the designs of every ship in the armada in his memory core.

"Hey droid, take point and use those schematics to the bridge quickly and quietly," Canderous ordered while walking towards a nearby command console.

HK-47 turned towards the mandalorian and aimed his Zabrak heavy pistols at him, "Query: silence meatbag or do you wish to die before we capture Malak?"

Canderous stepped away from the console and turned towards HK-47 "Just get us there," as he began walking away towards the turbo lift.

Lowering his weapons HK-47 followed, but instead of entering the lift HK-47 grabbed Canderous' amour causing the man to send off a stray shot from his blaster and pulled him towards a small access shaft nearby.

"What the F** do you think your doing," Canderous practically yelled after HK-47 had let go.

"Indignant Statement: Since you wish to get to Malak quickly, this will get us there faster and unseen," then HK-47 started chuckling darkly to himself, "Gleeful Statement: and it'll bring us up right into the soldiers barracks on that level".

Canderous was about to say something, but instead he opened the hatch and began climbing towards the barracks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Amour entered the bridge, upon entering she saw Lord Revan with two members of the Jedi strike team.

"I see we have some new recruits master," said Amour as she approached Revan.

"In a manner, Amour take Carth Onasi to the briefing room he will give you what information he can on the Republic's military status," Revan looked at Bastila "Meanwhile Bastila and I have some thing to discuss."

Amour bowed to the Sith Lord, "As you wish master, this way Onasi."

As Amour lead Carth away from the bridge, Bastila turned towards Revan, "What is it that we need to discuss exactly?"

"When Malak is dead I will need a new apprentice Bastila," Revan turned and began leaving the bridge motioning for Bastila to follow, "You alone aside from myself know the truth behind my war against the Republic, I would trust no one else."

Bastila nearly tripped at what Revan had just said, "You want me to become your apprentice?" Bastila had stopped walking at this point, "Revan I'm not sure if I can."

Revan pulled Bastila into his embrace, "Bastila I'm not asking you to give up what you believe in, I can teach you everything I know if you have the will. I will not force you to learn Sith powers and techniques if you don't want to."

Bastila thought that was a reasonable offer. "I accept your offer Revan." Bastila said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, it's the least I can do," Revan replied honestly. "Now," Revan started, "We should begin our preparations for when HK-47 and Canderous capture Malak."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Turbo lasers locked on the bridge and ready to fire, awaiting your orders Lord Malak," informed the ensign in charge of weapons targeting.

If Malak had a jaw he would have been smiling, today was the day he would become Dark Lord of the Sith. "Fire," Malak ordered.

However before the ensign could initiate final procedure a shot from a blaster rang through out the bridge. Malak whipped his head around and saw the ensign fall to the floor dead, looking around Malak saw the source of the blaster fire. Revan's personal assassin droid HK-47 stood at the entrance of the bridge.

"So then Revan did know of my plan to betray him," Malak mused.

"Gleeful statement: Oh yes meatbag, the master was well aware of your intentions," HK-47 began killing all the personnel on the bridge before firing at the two Dark Jedi accompanying Malak, the Dark Jedi block all of HK-47's fire only to be killed from behind by a Sith Elite. Now all that remained was to capture Malak.

Malak grabbed the elite by the throat with the force, " You fool, what the hell do you think you're doing".

The soldier struggled to remove his helmet, the soldier managed to successfully remove it revealing his identity to the Sith Lord.

"Hello Schutta," Canderous managed to say as Malak was still choking him, "HK-47 a little help here".

HK-47 began firing a barrage of lasers at Malak, the Sith Lord had to release his hold on Canderous to successfully repel all the shots with his lightsaber. Normally Malak could have held his grip on Canderous but HK-47 had been trained to overcome force users.

Malak took in the current situation, Revan had sent his two best followers to capture him, and to make matters worst they were on either side of him. Malak knew Revan would want to deal with his betrayal personally, so he had some time to deal with Canderous and HK-47.

Canderous aimed his clan's personal heavy repeater at Malak. "Give it up Malak, your surrounded."

If Malak had a mouth he would've smirked, "Exactly why would that make me surrender". Malak spun around sending a force push at HK-47 knocking the droid to the ground with such force he shut down. Malak then charged at Canderous, using the force to send the repeater out of his hand.

Canderous quickly dropped to his stomach to avoid being hit by Malak's lightsaber, grabbing a vibrosword off a nearby body, Canderous jumped to his feet and charged at the Sith Lord.

They exchanged blows for a brief period, Canderous slashing and countering the blows of the Sith Lord, who relied on brute strength and raw power as he rained heavy blows on the Canderous. Malak swung a downward blow that was redirected by a parry from Canderous who immediately thrust for the Malak's side only to have his blade battered away. Canderous spun away from a downward strike aimed at his neck and then swung towards the Malak's chest. His blade was intercepted by Malak's lightsaber and they locked together. For a few seconds the blades were forced against each other before they leap apart.

"Most impressive, Revan has taught you well," Malak said as he stood up. Malak ripped a console off from the wall and threw it at Canderous. The mandalorian dived out off the way, looking towards Malak, he saw HK-47 begin to reactivate.

HK-47 systems were fully restored, opening a panel in his chest, HK-47 pulled out a pair of neural disruptors. After devising a plan, HK-47 slid a neural disruptor across the floor to Canderous. Canderous got the message, _"Figures I'd be the distraction"_. Charging at Malak again, Canderous block a vertical strike from the Sith Lord. Seizing the opportunity Canderous slapped the neural disruptor onto Malak's wrist.

Malak began laughing madly, "You fool, to be effective a neural disruptor needs to be placed around the neck not the wrist".

Canderous smirked, before kicking Malak in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. HK-47 shot a knock out dart from a device in his wrist. Malak was unable to stop the dart's effects as it pierced his shoulder.

As Malak began to succumb to the dart HK-47 approached and placed the second neural disruptor around Malak's neck. Canderous walked towards the incapacitated Sith before him, with a smug smile on his face Canderous activated a device on his wrist. Before Malak could react, the collar sent a jolt throughout his body and his world became dark.

"And now we wait for Revan".


	7. Chapter 7

Admiral Amour picked up the data pad with the info Carth had just given her, "Alright Onasi, wait here until I've gone over this to make sure there is no false information," Amour spoke as she stood and left the briefing room.

Carth quickly leap from his seat as soon has the doors closed behind her, "_I've only a few minutes at most to contact the Republic, this has to work_". Carth headed towards the center of the table, as he reached it the controls on the table lit up. Immediately he began to access the controls, but for some reason they wouldn't respond. "_Why won't this stupid thing work?_" Unaware to the doors opening behind him Carth continued to try and get the controls to respond, but no matter what he tried the controls wouldn't respond. After numerous tries Carth slammed his fist onto the console, "WORK DAMMIT!"

"I see my lord's suspicions where right about you". Carth quickly turned to see Amour standing just a few feet behind him, "Admiral Amour what are you doing here?" Carth asked acting as if nothing happened.

Admiral Amour approached Carth and hit him across the face knocking him to the ground. Giving the downed Republic officer a seething glare, Amour pulled her blaster for her side and aimed it at Carth. "Lord Revan was fully aware of your plan to contact the Republic, and I should kill you myself for this," Amour then lowered her blaster, " Unfortunately my master wishes to deal with your betrayal personally". The Admiral turned away and began to leave, Carth seizing the opportunity quickly got to his feet and charged the Sith.

Amour smiled to herself, she was hoping he would do something stupid. Using her Echani reflexes Amour spun around and shot Carth in his right leg, effectively neutralizing the man. "But I guess I'll have to settle for this". Ignoring the pained screams of the man in front of her, Amour turned around once more and headed out the door.

Before losing consciousness, Carth saw Sith troopers entering the room and heading towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan stood in the hangar bay of his flag ship as Bastila approached, "Do not worry my dear, Malak shall not lay a hand upon you".

Bastila rested her head upon Revan's shoulder, "That's not what worries me, its what will happen when the council finds out what I've done".

"Oh and what have you done?"

"Revan I've betrayed the Jedi code, the council and abandoned the Jedi order," as she spoke Bastila tightened her grip on Revan hand.

Sensing her anxiety, Revan knew it was time to tell her a truth the Jedi council tried to keep hidden. "Did you know the the Jedi code that stands today is not the original code of the Jedi order?"

Bastila's raised her head to look his eye, "what do you mean Revan?"

"The Jedi council had this knowledge sealed away a long time ago. Fortunately being the apprentice of a chronicler of the Jedi archives I had stumbled upon it and became enthralled. It seems as though, sometimes, when people in the galaxy would want to hide things…the Force will act as it will and try restore a semblance of order, where there is Light there is also Darkness, they coexist at the same time in a murky grey, just waiting to be heard."

Revan could see the confusion in Bastila's eyes, "Guess that didn't fully answer your question did it?" asked Revan as he scratched the back of his neck.

Bastila couldn't help but smile she always thought it was adorable when Revan did that, "No not really."

"Did you know that long ago, when the Jedi Order was first formed they too went by a different code? I shall recite it for you and you tell me what you think. Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion yet serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force."

Bastila took a few steps away from Revan, he noticed that she had her head down and seemed deep in thought about everything he had just said. Suddenly Bastila's head shot up and she looked at Revan as she appeared to have figured something out. "This is the code that you live by isn't it?"

Revan smiled and gave a simple nod, however he could see Bastila wasn't quite finsished, "Bastila what is it?"

"Well its just this code seems far more lenient, and it allows us to be people instead of droids and grants us room for error. It enables us to be able to act on our feelings but to be in control of ourselves and our feelings, something that I feel we should all be entitled to."

Revan began walking towards Bastila, as he reached her he took her hand a led her towards the shuttle, "As much as we need to discuss this, we still need to deal with Malak." He could sense that Bastila was disgusted by the fact that she would be seeing Malak again. Revan was about to say something when he heard his com link activate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Revan, Malak has been captured as you ordered," Canderous informed his master.

"Excellent, we shall be there shortly, bring him to the hanger bay and kill him if he tries to escape." Revan ordered

"As you wish master," Canderous walked towards HK-47 who was guarding Malak.

"Revan wants us to take this traitor to the hanger bay for when he arrives," he informed the droid.

"Indignant statement, I am well aware of my masters orders meatbag," HK-47 said as he grabbed Malak's unconscious body by the leg and began to drag him off the bridge. Canderous couldn't help but laugh at the sight, the once powerful Sith lord being treated as a simple rag doll was just to much for the Mandalorian to take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Carth began to regain consciousness, he noticed that he was in a holding cell.

"I see that the Republic scum has finally woken up," Amour spoke giving no attempt to hid the venom in her voice.

"Amour let me go now, Revan needs to be stopped he will destroy the Republic and everything we hold dear," Carth said as he tried to appeal to his old friend.

"Save it," Amour spat, "You have no right to talk about Revan that way, you have no idea what we found when we chased the Mandalorians beyond the outer rim, what we found was the cause of the Mandalorian war."

This caught Carth's attention, "What could have possibly persuaded the Mandalorians to attack the Republic?"

"The true Sith race..."

"BUT YOUR THE SITH," Carth screamed at the admiral.

Admiral Amour simply ignored Carth's little tantrum, "No we aren't it was the Jedi council who labeled us has Sith, we never called ourselves Sith."

"I don't care what excuses you give me, none of them will convince me to listen to you," Carth stubbornly protested.

"Really now I believe I know something that will," Amour spoke as the doors to the cell block opened.

Carth saw two people approaching his cell, Carth couldn't believe his eyes at who he saw.

"Hello my love,"

"Hi Dad,"

**A/N Sorry about the lateness of the chapter got distracted playing KOTOR 2 lol**


	8. Chapter 8

"Morgana?, Dustil? Amour what kind of trick is this?" Carth screamed at the admiral, although his eyes never left his wife and son.

" Its quite simple dad, Amour lead a rescue team to the planet's surface after Malak's attack and managed to find mom and I, also many others as well." Dustil explained to his father.

He was hoping his father would see reason and let go of this blind hate of his, however his hopes where in vain.

"SHUT UP! How dare you pretend to be my family, as soon as I get out of here I'll make you both suffer," Carth spat at the two people he believed to be imposters.

Morgana sighed as she deactivated the cell's force field, she stepped forward and slapped her husband with such force that there was a red hand print on his face. "Carth just stop it, I know you hate Saul for destroying our home but letting go of this fantasy that Dustil and I are imposters won't change what he did".

As she turned to leave Morgana paused as she looked back at a stunned Carth, "We'll come back after you've had sometime to calm down."

As the force field reappeared, Carth rubbed the his face where Morgana had slapped him. After Amour and his family had left one thought was going through the war veteran's mind, "it really was them".

* * *

Malak grunted in pain as HK-47 threw him against the wall of the hangar, "Gleeful statement: I shall enjoy watching master kill you meatbag," HK-47 spoke with blood lust in his voice.

Malak glared at the droid, he always hated that stupid machine and Revan's damned sense of humor.

"_You just had to find that meatbag comment funny didn't you Revan?_".

Noticing that HK-47 was keeping Malak occupied Canderous decided to prepare for Revan's arrival. "Hey droid, keep the Sith spit alive until Revan is here," Canderous ordered as he lay a charge on the remains of HK-47's ship. The charge destroyed the ship, giving Revan's shuttle room to land.

Canderous went towards the hangar bay controls awaiting Revan's arrival. Having destroyed them earlier, he was going to have to bypass a lot of it to open the hanger bay doors. After a little but of work the hanger doors opened and the atmospheric shields activated.

"Canderous, Bastila and I are inbound we shall be there within a few minutes, make sure Malak is there when we arrive," Revan ordered via com link.

"As you wish my Lord," responded Canderous. "_Bastila huh?_" thought the mandalorian, "_Revan always talked about her, things should be interesting with both of them here_."

* * *

Turning off his com link, Revan wrapped his arms around Bastila, pulling her to him. Bastila blushed scarlet as she looked up at Revan. "Are you sure they'll be able to hold Malak until we get there?" Bastila asked fearing Malak's power.

Revan smiled at her, "They'll be fine, the neural disruptors I gave HK-47 were designed for Malak personally". "Besides if he manages to over come they're effects, Canderous is more then capable of dealing with him."

"Lord Revan, we will be at Malak's ship in one minute please prepare for landing," the pilot called from the cockpit.

Revan nodded towards the pilot, using the force Revan looked into the hanger bay and what he saw was not good. Malak's personal bodyguards had arrived, Revan knew these men were loyal only to Malak and they had come to free their master.

"Dammit, pilot screw the landing procedures just get us into that hanger," shouted Revan

* * *

Canderous could see the shuttle on approach, he noticed that it was gaining speed instead of slowing down. "What are you doing Revan?" he muttered to himself. A second later an explosion shook the hanger, Canderous saw the doors leading to the hanger had been destroyed.

A group of 10 sith marauders, and assassins entered the hanger through the wreckage. "_Crap, I knew this was all to easy_," Canderous thought as he began firing at Malak's bodyguards.

HK-47 began firing as well, leaving Malak unguarded. "Gleeful statement: More meatbags to slaughter."

* * *

Malak took advantage of the moment and ran for the nearest ship, noticing the inbound shuttle he knew Revan was aboard. Malak jumped into a nearby fighter and began to take off. However just as the ship began to move forward, Revan's shuttle entered the hanger.

Ignoring the speed at which the shuttle was going, Revan and Bastila leap from the ship. Bastila landed gracefully and charged into the battle below. Revan had aimed himself towards the ship Malak was using to escape. Aiming so he wouldn't kill Malak just yet, Revan summoned his lightsaber and cleaved the fighter in two.

"Everyone keep an eye on Malak, I'll deal with them," Revan ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Malak's bodyguards took a noticeable step back, they knew they were dead it was only a matter of how long they could stay alive in a battle with Revan. Summoning his other lightsaber to his open hand, he ignited the silver blade. Revan charged at his opponents, he blocked two Sith lightsabers from each side before using the Force to repel the two from behind and in front of him. The marauders tried overwhelming Revan, applying more pressure of Revan's lightsabers, none gained any ground. Revan suddenly jumped upwards, summoning a large amount of the force around him and Revan shot towards the ground, sending a massive shock wave through out the hanger. The assassins and marauders were sent flying in all directions, Revan was a lot stronger than they had anticipated.

Revan was quick to follow up his Force attack as he charged at the scattered Sith, using the Force to increase his speed Revan eliminated most of them with a lightsaber slash to the neck killing them instantly. The two remaining Sith attempted to over run Revan, however Revan crossed his arms over his chest, tensed and then threw both his arms out to both sides. A huge explosion of a Force Repulse hurled them away. One of them had been sent flying towards the remains of the hanger doors, as he crashed into the wreckage. Revan used the Force to lift half of the ship he had cut in half and threw it into the wreckage crushing the man. Turing to face the last remaining annoyance, Revan saw the man laid dead. He then saw Bastila summon her lightsaber back to her, Revan smirked as he realized that she had thrown her lightsaber at the Sith, impaling him mid air.

Revan smiled at Bastila, he noticed a feral look in her eyes. When the he peered into her mind, he was shocked by her thoughts. They were surprising, she was doing certain things to _him_. With a coy smirk, Revan walked towards her and kissed her passionately before turning his attention towards Malak.

"Canderous remove Malak's neural disruptors."


	9. Chapter 9

Canderous pressed a button on the device from his wrist. The neural diruptors fell from Malak's body, the Sith Lord struggled as he rose to his feet.

Revan smirked as he noticed that Malak was having difficulties, apparently Malak had a little trouble landing after Revan had cleaved his ship in two. Revan kicked one of the slain Sith Marauders' lightsabers towards his old apprentice, "It's time we ended this, Alek" spoke Revan his voice surprisingly calm, as he removed his mask turning towards Bastila and handed it to her.

Malak flinched as Revan called him by his real name, "I've put this off long enough Revan. I was a fool to underestimate you, I knew that there was a risk in attacking you from a far and somehow I knew that you would manage to find out about my plan."

Malak's eyes drifted towards Bastila, "I see you've been reunited with your Jedi harlot," if Malak had a jaw he would have smirked.

Revan's body began to spark with electricity. It wasn't enraged anger, it was more of a protective anger, something neither Malak nor the Jedi would ever understand. Revan's head shot around, causing the joints in his neck to pop and slowly turned to look at the stupid, arrogant little fool. The dead bodies shifted slightly and began to move away from him as the force energy within him began to grow along with the electricity that sparked around him. The force within the Revan gave a little display to the man who dared to insult Bastila.

Malak eyes widened in shock as he felt Revan's force signature began to grow, suddenly the dead bodies of his guard began to fly at him from across the hanger. Attempting to use the force to deflect the corpses, Malak realized his body was still recovering for the effects of the neural disruptors. Activating his lightsaber Malak began to attack the bodies flying towards him, almost immediately the bodies fell back to the ground where they lay motionless. Sensing a tremor in the force Malak turned towards Revan just in time to see the man charging towards him.

Revan smirked, feeling that Malak had enough he rushed towards pathetic little fool. Activating his lightsaber Revan took a swing at his opponents head. Malak brought up his saber to block the strike from Revan, Malak grunted as their blades connected.

Revan forced Malak back, to everyone's surprise Revan deactivated his lightsaber and punched Malak across the jaw causing the Sith to stumble backwards. Malak didn't feel any pain, but he did hear a metallic cracking sound. Looking down he saw part of his jaw fall off, and hit the ground.

Reactivating his lightsaber Revan brought it to his shoulder with the blade pointed at Malak's heart. "You never understood did you Alek? I never wanted to destroy the Republic, I sought to save it. To save it from it's self, and from the Sith empire"

"You're a fool Revan. Why would I save them, when I could rule over their pitiful existence." Malak spat, or at least he would have if he could.

Malak sent a barrage of Force lighting at his former master. However Revan calmly brought his hand forward and absorbed Malak's attack. Sensing Malak's confusion Revan couldn't help but tease his former friend, "I may have taught you everything you know, but I didn't teach you everything I know."

Malak howled in rage as he charged his opponent, using his anger and hate he tried to break Revan's defenses. But to no avail, Revan either simply blocked or parried Malak's attacks. Malak attempted a slash at his opponent but was denied as it was battered away, and he quickly blocked a blow aimed at his side.

Malak attempt to force Revan back, only to have his former master step to side causing him to lose his balance. Revan seized the opportunity and attacked Malak. Sensing the danger, Malak used the Force pushed himself into the air to dodge Revan's attack. However Malak didn't escape unhurt, Revan's lightsaber had connect with the remains of Malak's jaw cutting the rest of it.

Revan's eyes followed Malak as he continued to go up into the air,"That's the second time I've removed your jaw isn't it Malak"?

Malak glared at Revan. Summoning a large amount of the Force around him, Malak shot towards the ground. Rather then let Malak use the same move he had from earlier, Revan used Force grip to break Malak's concentration and throw him across the hanger.

"Shall we disperse with the warm-up?" Revan drawled out as Malak got to his feet, his lightsaber _hissing_ back to life as he glared at his former master.

Malak without a moment's hesitation charged forward. His downward blow was redirected by a parry from Revan who immediately thrust for Malak's side only to have his blade battered away. They exchanged blows for a brief period, Revan parrying the blows from the Sith, who relied on brute strength and raw power as he rained heavy blows on his opponent. Revan spun away from a downward strike and then swung towards the Sith's face. His lightsaber blade was intercepted by Malak's and they locked together. For a few seconds their blades ground against each other before both combatants leap apart and landed opposite of each other.

Malak could feel himself beginning to weaken, Revan was to powerful an opponent. Malak looked behind the Dark Lord to see Bastila, Malak threw his lightsaber at her. Knowing he was going to die, Malak thought bitterly "_If I can't take Revan's power, then I'll destroy his most valued companion"_.

Revan braced himself to block Malak's attack, but to his surprise Malak's lightsaber shot past him. Revan was confused, "_What is he doing?"_

"REVAN!"

Revan looked behind him too see Bastila frozen in fear. Revan's eyes widened in realization, he was never Malak's target. Turning around Revan ran towards Bastila, using the Force to increase his speed. However the lightsaber Malak had thrown was to close, Revan knew he wouldn't be able to get her out of the way in time. Revan used the Force to jump the remaining distance, Revan landed a foot in front of Bastila. Just as he landed Revan felt the lightsaber pierce his armor, grunting in pain Revan collapsed in front of her.

Bastila stood there in amazement at what Revan just did for her. Looking at her love, Bastila could sense he was still alive but in great pain. The realization that Revan was hurt suddenly hit her, Bastila glared hatefully at Malak. Blinded by a protective rage Bastila made a choking motion with her right hand and Malak felt the iron clamp of Bastila's Force presence around his throat and he panicked when it squeezed down on his trachea. Lifting him in to the air, Bastila tightened her grip on Malak's throat. Not wanting to let this man live any longer, Bastila snapped Malak's neck, the sound of his neck breaking echoed though out the hanger bay. As Malak's body feel to the floor, Bastila rushed to Revan's side.

"Canderous get a doctor, a medical droid, I don't care just something quick," Bastila screamed frantically.

To her surprise, Revan lifted himself to his feet. Locking eyes with Bastila, Revan smiled as he spoke.

"I'm glad your alright Bastila," looking around the hanger Revan saw Malak's body, "we should get back to my ship."

As Revan took a step towards their shuttle, pain shot though his body causing him to collapse. Before he could hit the ground Bastila caught him and with Canderous' help they carried him back towards the shuttle.

When on board, after Revan was giving emergency treatment, Canderous left to inform the pilot to take off. Bastila knew Revan he wasn't out of danger yet. Bastila moved to sit next to him, and entwined her fingers with his. She planted a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead and brushed her right hand down his cheek

"Don't you dare die on me Revan…don't you dare…" she whispered as a fresh set of tears fell down her face.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the lastness of this chapter, hit writers block. lol hopefully you all enoyed it**


	10. Chapter 10

Carth sat inside his cell contemplating what happened just hours before "_They really are alive, but why would my family ally with the Sith?_" Carth's thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the cell block opened, to his surprise he saw that it was Bastila Shan entering.

"Where's your master? Or was he to busy and decided to send his new pet instead?" Carth spoke as he spat at Bastila.

Bastila felt a wave of emotions surge through out her as she remembered what happened moments ago in the medical bay.

**Flashback**

Bastila watched as the medical staff attended to Revan's lightsaber wound, suddenly one of the nurses started pushing her towards the door.

"What do you think your doing?" Bastila practically screamed at the woman

"We need to preform surgery on Revan's wound and we can't do that with you here looking over our shoulder." the nurse simply said before successfully pushing Bastila out of the room.

After a few hours of pacing Bastila began to fear the worst. Bastila finally collapsed into a nearby chair, looking up she saw the lead doctor walking towards her.

"Excuse me? You where the one who brought Lord Revan here correct?" She asked.

"Yes, How is he? Is he alright?" Bastila asked worried something might have happened.

The doctor smiled at Bastila's concern for Revan, "He's fine, in fact he just woke up a few moments ago and he's asked to see you".

Hearing this Bastila shot past the doctor and ran into the medical bay. Upon entering she saw Revan sitting up in bed with his back supported with numerous pillows.

Seeing Bastila, Revan couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Bas, what I miss?"

Bastila didn't answer, instead she jumped onto the bed tackling Revan capturing his lips in a kiss, sending the pillows holding him up flying as she did so.

The lead doctor entered in time to see the little display, "MISS SHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Breaking the kiss Bastila turned towards the doctor, before she could respond however, the medical bay doors opened revealing Admiral Amour.

The Admiral stepped into the room before stopping to bow to Revan, "Pardon my interruption Master but there is still the matter of Carth Onasi to attend to."

Revan simply nodded his head in agreement. As he attempted to leave his bed, Bastila pushed him back down, "Don't even think of leaving this room until your cleared by the medical team, understand?

All Revan could do was smile as he nodded his head, "Good now I'll go deal with Onasi, you stay here and rest."

Bastila gave Revan a quick kiss on the lips as she left the medical bay.

Amour laughed softly."I never took you for the type, Revan."

"What type?"

"The way you hold her, the gentleness with which you touch her… I never knew you to be the type who could find happiness in a woman."

"Bastila is no ordinary woman," Revan said with a smile.

"I can tell," Amour said,

"What do you mean by that?"

"It takes much more than a pretty face to make the great Revan swoon like a teenage boy. She makes you happy, Revan, don't let her go. True happiness is something not many men are blessed with before they die."

Revan smiled as he closed his eyes quickly drifting into sleep. As always, he dreamed of Bastila.

End Flashback

Bastila shook the memories from her head as she came to a stop a few feet away from the force cage holding Carth. She didn't speak however she just stood there as if she was waiting for something.

After a few moments Morgana entered the cell block and stood beside Bastila. "Hello Carth."

Carth just stared at his wife unable to answer, Morgana sighed as she disabled the force field and stepped into his cell. Before she reached him however Carth was suddenly thrown into the back of the cell and held in place.

Morgana turned around to see Bastila with her hand extended and her anger filled eyes locked on Carth. "What are you doing Bastila?" Morgana asked calmly although Bastila could tell she wanted nothing more then to scream.

"Simple, Carth's previous actions have shown that he can not be trusted regardless of the circumstances."

Morgana wanted to protest but she knew Bastila was right Carth hadn't exactly been true to his word. Turning her head back towards her husband Morgana simply asked "Are you willing to listen this time?"

Carth finally found his voice "How can I listen? The Sith destroyed our home planet," he all but screamed at his wife.

Morgana once again slapped her husband in hopes of he'd calm down enough to listen.

"Will you listen to yourself? Did you ever look deeper into what happened that day at all?"

"What are you talking about Morgana?"

She couldn't help but smile slightly he was at least calm enough to listen finally. "It was Malak alone who attacked Telos, Revan's fleet had no part in it. Malak acted on his own behalf when he attacked our home."

Carth hung there in silence for a few moments before responding, "How can I be sure anything your saying is true?"

Morgana smile dropped as she heard this, "Simple would I be here if it wasn't?"

Bastila could see Carth was torn, "How about this Carth? I let you out and your wife takes possession of you. She'll show you around the ship and let you see that Revan and those who follow him are not what you think."

Carth looked at Bastila shock clearly written across his face, "Why would do that?"

"Your a good man Onasi, and I have no desire to kill you," Bastila let go the hold she had on the republic soldier. As she began to leave the room she turned and looked directly at Carth, "However if you so much as try to betray Revan again I will kill you myself."

* * *

Revan eyes slowly opened as he tried to get use to the lighting of the medical bay causing the man to groan uncomfortably. Revan heard a giggle and turned towards his left, and smiled upon seeing Bastila sitting beside him.

Standing up Revan began to get dressed, "You never did answer me earlier you know?"

Bastila simply smiled as she kissed his cheek, "We're en-route to Taris, it appears that Malak had sent a small fleet there to conqur the planet."

Revan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Why'd it have to be Taris, how long till we arrive?"

"An hour at most."

Revan nodded as he finished dressing himself, "What happened to Malak?"

Revan took a fearful step back at the look in Bastila's eyes when she heard Malak's name. "He's dead and that all that matters,"Bastila answered her voice void of any emotion.

Amour entered the medical bay a short while later, "Lord Revan we will arrive at Taris in approximately five minutes, however there is something else you should know about."

Revan could hear the uncertainty in her voice, "What is it Admiral?"

Gathering her courage Amour looked up at Revan "We were salvaging what we could from Malak's ship when we finally got to the hanger well..."

"Just say it Amour"

"It's Malak sir, his body it's gone."

**A/N sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've just been having alot of difficulties with my computer lately. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Amour flinched as the medical console nearest Revan was crushed by his exertion of the force.

"What do you mean it's gone, a body doesn't just get up and disappear." he yelled.

"Please my lord allow me to finish, the apprentice Bandon is missing as well."

Revan brushed his hand through his hair as he contemplated this new information.

As Revan reached for his mask, a shock wave shot through the ship. The shock wave sent everyone in the room flying, turning himself Revan caught Bastila and used himself to shield her from the impact as they hit the wall. After making sure Bastila was okay Revan activated his communicator"This is Lord Revan, what the hell happened?"

"Its Malak's fleet my lord, they began an attack run the second we exited hyperspace."

Revan cursed to himself, he had hoped to just absorb the small fleet Malak had sent into his own. Unfortunately they wanted to do things the hard way. If that is how they wanted it then so be it, "Send this order through out the armada, destroy all Rakata warships in orbit around Taris, do whatever it takes to protect that planet."

"Lord Revan, we have confirmed reports that there is a large ground force on the planet, what are your orders sir?"

"_You _a_lways were to eager to conquer planets Malak,_" Revan signalled Bastila to follow him "Prepare my ship, Bastila and I will lead our ground forces to liberate Taris."

* * *

Carth looked around what seemed to be his family's home aboard the ship, it seemed to be fairly well designed. The war veteran was contemplating everything his wife had told him in the past few hours. She had explained to him, Revan's reason for his war with the Republic and showed him all the information available.

Hearing the door to his quarters open, Onasi turned and saw Revan standing before him. "Admiral Amour informs me that the two of you had an incident earlier, what do you have to say for yourself Carth?"

"I am loyal to the Republic that will never change, however with everything Morgana has told me the past few hours, it makes me wonder." Carth stood and walked towards Revan, "Are you sure that this is the best course of action? Can't you just show the information you have on the true sith to the council and the senate? Surely they'll see reason."

To Carth's surprise Revan actually burst out laughing at what he just said, "You don't think that was the first thing i tried? I had hoped they would see the truth in what i said, but all they saw was a Jedi who had gone to war and believe him to have fallen to the dark side."

Revan stood to the side a gestured for Carth to lead the way, "Now given prior circumstances you will be accompanying Bastila and myself to Taris' surface, we need to clean up Malak's mess."

* * *

Leaning in to Revan, Bastila sighed happily as he wrapped his arm a round her, "What are we going to do when we reach the surface?, If our arrival was any indication we can expect a cold reception."

"I wouldn't worry about it to much, Malak always considered many of those assigned to landing parties to be expendable." Revan pulled Bastila closer to him as he spoke, " Many of them served with Carth and I during the Mandalorian wars, I will be able to convince many of the Jedi here to return to the fleet, and Carth will be able to convince the soldiers to do the same."

"Revan there is something you should know before the shuttle lands," Carth paused as he waited for Revan to acknowledge him, seeing the Jedi nod Carth continued, "The last reports out of Taris have said that the planet is going through an alien purge sort of speak, only humans or specially privileged aliens are allowed to roam the surface. All others are being pushed down into the lower or undercity, and then there is the slave trade being run by the Exchange. The local crime boss is known as Davik, he is using this purge as a means to increase the profits of the slave trade a hundred fold. Plus there are rumours of a gang war brewing in the lower city"

"So this place is still the same hell hole it was the last time I was here."

After the shuttled landed the three excited the space port to see a group of Malak's soldiers harassing a young teenage twi'lek girl.

"Please you have to help me, no one else is going to help me, its my friends those gamorrean slavers took my friend."

One of the soldiers pushed the young twi'lek to the ground, "Get lost alien scum, only humans on the surface, don't you know the law?" One of the other soldiers grabbed the young girl by the arm and pulled her up, "Maybe we should take her to prison and remind her what happens to those who break Sith law."

Fear spread across the face of the young twi'lek as she realized what the man meant, struggling to get free from the mans grasp the young girl kicked the soldier between his legs. Screaming in agony the soldier let go of the girl as he fell to the ground in pain. Running as fast as she could the twi'lek ran towards Revan. The soldiers began to chase the teen, not noticing where she was going the young twi'lek ran straight into Revan. The impact knocking the teenager to the ground.

"Hey watch were your going you big ner..." The twi'lek trailed off as she noticed who she had run into. The man she had run into walked straight past her towards the group of soldiers who were chasing her.

"Out of our way citizen, this alien broke Sith law and must be punished accordingly," The leader of the patrol ordered although one could see he was intimidated by Revan.

Revan chuckled as he shook his head, "This is what the hero's of the mandalorian wars have become? A bunch of mindless thugs who try to shake down a child?"

"Hey I'm not a child"

"I don't know who you are citizen but you your under arrest, your coming with us." The patrol began to surround Revan, trying to prevent any escape attempt.

Rather then try and talk the fools out of this Revan simply grabbed a lightsaber from his side, activating it Revan took a simple combat stance.

"It's a Jedi, call for reinforce..." Revan killed the patrolman before he could finish the order. Seeing their leader killed struck fear into the rest of the patrol. Dropping to their knees they began beg for mercy.

"Get up you cowards, go back to your base and tell your superiors that I Lord Revan have arrived."

The soldiers in eyes widened in fear as the ran off before Revan could change his mind about letting them live.

"That was awesome thank you so much for helping me," the young twi'lek was bouncing up and down excitedly.

" No problem now whats your name miss?"

"Its Mission Vao , Whats yours?

"Simply call me Revan, Now i believe you have a friend in trouble? Would you like some help?"

Mission stood there in stunned silence, the leader of the the new Sith empire had just offered to help her save Zaalbar. "But,...but your the Dark Lord of the Sith why would you want to help me?"

"First I and those who follow me are not Sith, it is the Jedi council who called us such, and second I'll help anyone I can if I can."

Mission looked sceptical but she knew with someone as strong as Revan with her she could rescue Zaalbar no problem.

"Alright, they probably took him into the undercity, those pigs tend to like the sewers probably reminds them of home."

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Its true sir, Lord Revan is here on Taris and he is not happy we conquered Taris."

"_Damn he is sure to kill us all for this, but not if we kill him first" _"Sargent put the entire base on alert and activate every defensive protocol we have, Revan will die before he enters this base."

**A/N I want to apologize for the lateness of this Chapter, lol i had gotten distracted with the new Staw Wars MMORPG that came out in December. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the Chpt.**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been hours since they stepped foot in the sewers of Taris, Revan had actually lost count on how many gamorreans they had killed up to this point.

"If I see one more Gamorrean I'm gonna go crazy," whined Mission as she tip toed past the corpses the other three left in their wake.

Bastila smiled as she fought yet another Gamorrean, she couldn't help but agree with the young twi'lek. These brutes were becoming increasingly annoying by the second. As she cut down her opponent Bastila noticed something strange about one of the doors nearby.

"Revan look at that door over there, it seems to have been constructed differently then the others."

Noticing the door Revan nodded, seeing a small hole he headed towards the door to inspect it. Before he could though Mission shot past him and put something into the hole.

"These types of doors you only see here in the sewers anymore, usual computer spikes won't work on them. Don't worry though I rigged something up that will do the job."

Just as Mission finished speaking the door shot open revealing a sleeping Zaalbar behind it. The wookie woke with a snarl, swiping at Mission with his two bound arms, causing Revan to push Zaalbar into the wall with the force pinning him there..

"Whoa Big Z, it's me, Mission! We came back to save you from the slavers." Mission said quickly. Zaalbar froze a moment before being dropped by Revan. Trying to get up off the floor, the binders on his wrists making the task all the more difficult.

[You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission.] Zaalbar said trying to get up to give her a hug."I'm glad to see you too, Big Z!" Mission said, trying to pry him upright. "You didn't think I'd forget about you Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

"Here let me help you with that." Revan said moving to the wookie's shackles. Bending the force in and around him into his hands Revan converted the Force he gathered into energy. A shower of sparks shot out from his palm striking the binders; with a snap the cuffs deactivated and broke off the wookie's wrists cluttering to the sewer floor with a clang.

The wookie seemed transfixed on Revan, as if he had just reached an epiphany.[Who are you?] he growled out.

"I'm a friend of Mission's, she asked for my help in saving you from the slavers and I agreed." Revan answered.

[You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a life debt to you. What is your name?] Zaalbar asked which gave Revan a moment's pause. Revan let out a sigh.

"A life debt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully." She said, knowing what a life debt entailed. "You better be sure about this."

[I am sure Mission. Who am I pledging my life to serve?] Zaalbar asked again."My name is Revan." Zaalbar went silent a moment. [Revan? As in Lord of the Sith Revan?] Zaalbar asked bewildered.

"The very same although I never chose that particular title."

[I swear a life debt to you Revan.] This threw both Revan and Mission for a loop.

"Big Z! what are you doing?" Mission exclaimed.

[Regardless of who he is, he saved me from a slave's life, my decision still stands and I am honour bound to fulfil it.]

"But knowing what he's said, how can you trust him?" Mission fired.

[He chose to give his name willingly, he could have chosen to lie but he didn't. I can tell he is telling us the truth, he did what he thought was necessary.]"

"I had to reveal myself, if Zaalbar was going to swear a life debt to me, rules state that I have to divulge who I really am, if I gave some kind of alias then the life debt is annulled because the name I'd have used, wouldn't have been me." Revan simply stated.

[Incorrect, when a wookie pledges they pledge the debt to the person, not the name.]

Revan winced slightly."Wookie culture wasn't exactly the easiest to understand, my bad." earning giggles from Mission and a few growls of mirth from Zaalbar.

[In the presence of you all I swear my life debt. Forever after I will be by your side, Revan. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk.]

"Well that settles it then, if Big Z's going with you then you've got me too, I'm not going to lose Big Z over anything, even a life debt."

"I'm not sure I can allow that Mission, this war is no place for a young girl regardless of what skills she posses." Revan replied sadly.

Mission was about to retort when Bastila approached Revan, reaching up she gently removed his mask. Grasping his robes quickly Bastila pulled him in, crashing her lips to his. Revan's arms wrapped around Bastila's small frame has she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer, deepening the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Bastila pulled back slightly, smiling seductively she looked at Revan "I believe you were about to correct yourself?"

Revan glared at Bastila, she knew he was putty in her hands when she kissed him like that, sighing in defeat Revan turned towards Mission. "Alright you can come but if I give you an order you follow it no questions asked, understood?"

Mission smiled as she hugged Zaalbar, "You bet, thank you thank you."

"This is all very touching but don't we have landing party to recall."

Revan turned towards Carth, nodding slightly he began to lead the way out of the sewers, killing a few more Gamorreans along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile inside the captured Republic base, the Sith General was pacing back and forth inside his office. Dreading the moment the alarms would sound signalling Revan's arrival the General had recalled all Sith on the surface back to the base to defend him from Revan's wrath.

A knock at his door caused the man to dive behind his desk in fear. Raising his head high enough so only his eyes were above the desk the General looked towards the door. "C..C...Come in."

To the General's relief, his second in command entered the room, "We have some new reports sir," he reported as he simply stood in the door way. "So far we haven't detected Revan anywhere near the base however we've lost contact with the majority of all personal inside the base. I believe that..."

However he was unable to continue as a silver lightsaber pierced his chest, Revan threw the man's body aside as he entered the room.

Walking towards the cowering man before him, Revan smiled from behind his mask. "Now, isn't this a cold reception you've thrown for me. I must say, I"m hurt and I'm very disappointed."

The General's eyes widened as Revan extended his gloved hand towards the man, as bolts of electricity shot from Revan's hands the man screamed in agony. Ignoring the screams Revan focused on continuing his assault on the man, not noticing a trooper behind him firing at the force user.

"REVAN LOOK OUT!"

However before he could react Bastila had jumped in between Revan and the blaster fire. It took all of a second after seeing Bastila collapse for Revan to react. Revan raised his hands towards the trooper, releasing all his furry and his rage Revan used the force to pull the man apart.

Focusing his attentions on Bastila, Revan quickly scooped her up as he ran towards the medical bay.

"R...R...Revan,"

"Shh, save your energy my dear. Your going to be alright." At least that's what Revan said as he continued to run towards the med bay praying that Bastila wasn't going to die.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been hours since Bastila had been placed inside the kolto tank. Revan had summoned every doctor in the fleet when he entered the medical bay carrying Bastila.

"Lord Revan, we have both good and bad news regarding Miss Shan."

Revan turned towards the voice and saw one of the doctors walking towards him. Fear shot through Revan as the doctor's words echoed in his head, _"both good and bad news"_.

"Don't soften anything, just tell me if she's going to be alright." said Revan, his voice barely above a whisper.

"As you wish, the bad news is that the shot from the blaster struck Miss Shan in the lower back near the spinal cord. Now we've repaired the damage but she will have to under go some physical rehabilitation before she can be allowed to walk again."

Revan let out the breath he had been holding, _"She's going to be okay, thank the Force."_ Then Revan noticed something if the rehabilitation was the bad news then what else was the good news.

"And the good news?"

At this to doctor leaned forward and whispered something to him, Revan's eyes widened from behind his mask as the doctor left to return to her ship.

* * *

Mission and Zaalbar were just finishing up the few errands Revan had asked them to do, since he refused to leave Bastila's side. They were on their way back to base, when an explosion came from the droid shop across the street.

"Big Z, come on someone might be hurt." She called to her companion as she ran towards it.

As the pair entered the shop, Mission heard movement coming from behind the counter and saw an astromech droid trying to move a piece of the roof that had fallen.

"Big Z help me with this," she begged Zaalbar as she tried moving it by herself.

With his help the two managed to move the rubble aside to find a female twi'lek, acting quickly Mission checked her pulse.

"She's alive but she's badly wounded she'll need medical attention, Big Z can you carry her back to the base?"

Zaalbar gently picked up the twi'lek and turned towards the exit. Mission began to follow when she felt something bump into her. Noticing the Astromech droid she bent down and look at the droid.

"Don't worry little guy we'll make sure she's okay, in fact you can come with us."

At this the droid beeped excitedly and chased after Zaalbar with Mission following close behind.

* * *

Revan took a seat next to Bastila's kolto tank, contemplating what the doctor had told him about Bastila's condition. "_I'll have to tell her when she wakes up, but how will she take it?"_

Raised voices from the next room distracted him from his train of thought, rising to his feet Revan went to go see what was causing the commotion. Entering the room Revan saw a badly wounded twi'lek woman inside to room's kolto tank.

"What happened Mission?"

"Revan, thank the force, its was terrible Big Z and I were returning with the items you sent us out for. As we passed the droid shop it exploded, we managed to save the owner but didn't see who did it."

As Mission finished telling Revan what happened the doctor who was monitoring the kolto tank turned towards them.

"This is not the first time this has happened my lord, many of the non-humans on the surface have been attacked by a group of humans who believe they're protecting us from what they call a plague on our lives."

Revan's blood boiled as he heard this, he thought he had dealt with these kind of people during the Mandalorians war when he destroyed Taris' slave trade. This time he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Sighing in annoyance Revan activated his com link, "Admiral Amour?"

* * *

As Admiral Amour entered the bridge, she noticed that many of the crew were on edge some even seemed afraid for some reason. " Whats going on here?" Amour asked to no one specificity.

"A..A...Admiral, Lord Revan is contacting us from the planet."

Upon hearing this Amour immediately activated her personal com link, " I'm here my lord."

"About time Admiral," Amour felt a cold shiver run through her at Revan's tone. _"Oh no, somethings angered him, this is not going to end well"._

"I apologize Lord Revan, I was not informed about your communication until I arrived on the bridge."

"Irrelevant, you are to send HK-47 and Canderous down to the surface immediately."

"As you wish sir."

"Amour?"

"Yes master?"

" DO NOT make me wait."

The Admiral flinched at Revan's command, immediately she began preparing to send Canderous and HK-47 down to Taris.

* * *

Mission sat beside the kolto tank holding Bastila as she watched Revan pace back and forth. "_I wonder what has him acting so impatient._" As she was about to voice her concern, Revan activated his com-link.

"Meet up with Jedi Meetra and arrest any and all anti-alien supporters and destroy all propaganda pertaining to the subject... and Canderous don't be afraid to get rough with them."

Judging by his tone, Mission knew better then to say anything that might upset Revan. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and HK-47 entered the room and as far as Mission could tell the droid had enough blasters with it to fight a small war.

"Curious testimony , Oh joy master do you have an assignment for me?"

"Yes HK-47 you are to go to the lower city and eliminate the swoop gang known as the Black Vulkars and only members of the Black Vulkars, understood?"

"Gleeful statement, More meat bags to slaughter, oh happy day."

* * *

Bastila groaned as she shook her head "_Owwwwww, why does my head hurt." _Bastila tried to massage her head to ease the pain, however she noticed that she wasn't able to move her arms. "_I can't move my body what's happening, what's going on?" _Bastila was panicking she didn't know what was going on or if she was even alive.

"_The last thing I remember is I was trying to warn Revan about the soldier that was going to attack him, then jumping in between them."_

Suddenly there was a large hissing sound and the next thing Bastila knew she was fell face forward. Bastila prepared to herself to fall face first onto the floor, instead she felt herself being caught by someone.

"_Revan."_ Bastila thought as she smiled to herself.

As Bastila opened her eyes to look upon him when Admiral Amour suddenly interrupted them a scared look on her face.

"Lord Revan, it's Malak he's alive and he's with the Jedi council."

**A/N Sorry about the lateness in updating this chapter work has been, well lets just say it's been problematic. I plan to continue updating my story however :)**


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as those words left Amour's mouth she felt herself sent flying back and forced against the medical bay's wall.

"M...m...my lord, I can't breath" Amour felt herself struggle to speak because of the pressure holding her in place.

"What do you mean that _Thing_ is alive, I killed him myself," Bastila spit venomously as she applied more pressure.

Revan gently placed his hand on Bastila's shoulder, silently asking her to release the admiral. Bastila glared at him but did as he asked.

"Continue with your report Amour."

The admiral gently rubbed her throat as she picked herself off the ground her whole body in pain, " Yes sir, our spies on Dantooine that informed us of _Her_ arrival," Amour sent a glare at Bastila as she spoke, "have also reported seeing both Malak and Bandon within the Jedi enclave talking with the Jedi Masters."

Revan contemplated this information as he decided what course of action to take next, he trusted the spies he had within the Jedi enclave but he knew he would need to verify this matter for himself.

Turning to leave Revan stopped and looked at Amour. "Admiral procure a smuggler's ship from somewhere on Taris, I think it's time I paid my old training grounds a visit."

* * *

General Meetra sighed as she finished cutting down the last of the exchange thugs who attacked them. "Davik had better be here Canderous, these grunts are really starting to piss me off," Meetra whined.

Canderous just shook his head in annoyance, how the second greatest Jedi of the Mandalorian wars could complain like a common school girl was beyond him. "Shut up, he's here alright. Davik never leaves this base, he's a coward who makes people suffer from afar."

Meetra growled in annoyance, she was with Revan the last time they had visited Taris and she thought that they had destroyed the slave trade as well. This was more personal for her then Revan though, Meetra had discovered a cathar child who was force sensitive within the slave trade. The child was gravely ill, however Revan had allowed her to nurse the child to health when the medical bay had failed to do so. During this time a force bond had developed with Meetra and the young girl. She was the one who had taken her to the Jedi counsel for training.

Meetra shook the memories from her mind, now as not the time to reminisce. She had a job to do and she was going to finish this once and for all even if it killed her.

Coming out of her daze Meetra noticed Canderous walking towards her, with a data pad in hand.

"While you busy daydreaming, I got the access codes to the hanger were Davik's personal ship is being held."

Meetra simply rolled her eyes at the mandalorian's attempt to boast his abilities, then a thought crossed her mind "Very nice, now if you're done playing around how about we head to the hanger and pay him a visit."

"Good then we both agree, Davik will attempt to escape this base using his ship."

Meetra let out a groan, why did he always have to try and turn every conversation into a challenge. "Are you done? The more you talk the more likely Davik will escape."

Canderous growled in annoyance as he walked past her and began heading towards the hanger. Meetra smiled to herself as she followed "_All to easy_".

* * *

Bastila lay in bed starring up at the ceiling of her private room of the medical bay. Bastila groaned in frustration, she had been trapped in this room for five hours since she had woken up and not so much as an update from Revan about the situation on Dantooine. Bastila howled in rage as she remembered the Admiral's report, although she did slightly regret her reaction to what Amour had said.

Hearing the doors to her room finally open, Bastila looked towards the entry way expecting to see Revan. Instead she saw what seemed to be one of the Jedi who had been a member of her strike team, but how was that possible she and Onasi should have been the only survivors.

"Surprised to see me, Bastila? Well you shouldn't be after all Revan doesn't let any potential tools get away now does he."

Bastila glared at the woman in front of her, " Lana how dare..."

"BE SILENT" Lana removed her lightsaber from her side and walked towards Bastila, "So you think its alright to betray the council, the republic and its people all so you can be by some lunatic's side on his mad quest for power."

The murderous killing intent radiating off of Bastila couldn't even been described as she glared at Lana causing her to take a few steps back in fear, " Don't you dare even for a second think you understand what Revan's reasons are for attacking the Republic. Also if I ever so much as hear you insult him again I promise I'll make you regret it."

Lana simply smirked at this, " As if I'd give you the chance," activating her weapon Lana attacked her immobilized opponent. Bastila's eyes widen as she realized just what Lana had in mind, she attempted to gather enough of the Force to repel Lana's attack but knew she would not be able to in time.

Lana had a crazed look on her face as she swung her blade attempting to remove Bastila's head, however before the blade could reach its target a blaster shot echoed though out the room. Bastila lay there in shock as she saw Lana freeze mid swing before collapsing to the ground. Shifting her gaze towards the door way Bastila saw Amour standing there with blaster in hand.

Bastila let out a sigh of relief as she laid her eyes on Amour, " I don't know how I can thank you for this Admiral."

"Don't, I didn't save you out of kindness towards you or anything of the sort, I did so out of loyalty to Revan." Amour looked away as she put away her weapon, "If anything were to happen to you, then Revan would fall apart and his cause lost."

Bastila looked at the admiral curiously, what was she trying to say exactly?

"You are the centre of his world everything Revan has ever done he's thought about how it would affect you. That's why he joined the Mandalorian wars in the first place, to protect you."

Bastila's was shocked, did she really mean so much to Revan as Amour claimed? If so why did he never tell her. Sure he had told her of his feelings for her but he never mentioned just how powerful those feelings were.

* * *

Canderous smirked at the cowering man before him.

"Please don't kill me, I can get you anything you want, money, woman, rare spice, anything." cried Davik as he tried to make himself seem as small as possible.

Canderous was truly disgusted by the man in front of him, "Fool you think you can buy a Mandalorian's honour? Die where you are scum." Pulling out his side arm Canderous shot Davik multiple times though out his body, "This won't kill you instantly but it will be extremely painful until it does, die knowing the pain you caused others." saying nothing more Canderous turned and saw Meetra looking at the Ebon Hawk.

Already seeing Meetra was distracted with the ship Canderous decided to report in, "Revan sir, the General and I have killed Davik and the Exchange's hold on Taris as ordered."

Revan didn't respond right away causing Canderous to get nervous, "Very good my friend. Now tell me, do they have any ships to spare?"

**A/N First I want to apologize for the how long it to update this chapter, I had meant to leasve a notice on the previous chapter saying that i would be taking a break but had forgotten to do so. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and i hope to have a new one up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for the delay the website wasn't letting me go to the login page for the past month, i hope you enjoy the Chpt.**

Canderous paused for a second, "_Did he really just ask that"?_

"Yes my lord, Davik seemed to be preparing a ship for departure when we arrived," Meetra replied as she lowered the loading ramp, "Might I ask why you need a smuggler's ship"?

"I shall explain on route, and Canderous?"

"Yes sir?

"When you arrive on ship report to the medical bay immediately, no delays".

* * *

Bastila groaned she had been stuck in the med bay for twelve bloody hours with nothing but a holo novel. She was at her limits, none of the medical staff were talking to her. Ok sure some of them offered some normal conversation while they had the time to, but whenever Bastila asked about her condition they all immediately became occupied with something else and refused to answer her. This had Bastila slightly worried, is it possible the blaster shot did more damage then she had expected?

The sound of med bay doors opening snapped the young Jedi back to reality. Seeing Revan enter Bastila couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face. However that smile quickly became a glare as the pent up frustration of being confined to the med bay came to the surface.

"What the heck is going on Revan? Whenever I ask about my condition, no one is telling me anything!"

Revan sat down next to Bastila and raised his hand and pointed towards the door. Seeing this everyone aside from the two of them immediately began to exit the room.

Removing his mask, Revan took Bastila's hands in his own as he looked into her eyes.

"That's because I wanted you to hear it from me Bastila".

"Hear what?"

"The shot from the pistol grazed part of your spinal column," Bastila's eyes widened in fear as she heard that.

"Now don't worry the doctors have healed the damage but you will have to undergo some physical rehabilitation. It shouldn't take more then a few days, three at the most probably."

Bastila sighed in relief but then she noticed something peculiar, something she had only ever seen twice before. Once was when Revan had first left for the Mandalorian war and the second was when they were reunited aboard his ship a few days ago. There was a warmth in his eyes that always made her fall for him all over again.

Smiling with a very evident blush Bastila leaned forward and captured Revan in a quick but passionate kiss. Leaning back into her previous position she smirked as she saw a blush now spreading across his face.

"Now care to tell me what it is you wanted me to hear from you? Because I got the feeling it wasn't about the physical therapy."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only as obvious as night and day".

Revan couldn't help but laugh, "Alright you caught me".

"Bastila do you remember what happened the night after the battle at Helix?"

Bastila quickly looked away her face turning every shade of red possible. Of course she remembered that night, she remembered every detail of the night they spent together. How could she not?

Nodding slightly she looked back towards Revan, "Yes I... I remember".

* * *

Canderous groaned why did Revan want him in the medical bay, it didn't make sense. As he rounded the corner Canderous noticed HK-47 standing guard outside of the med bay.

"So Revan recalled you as well, eh scrap metal?"

"Statement: Oh how much I'll enjoy killing you Ordo, if only the master would let me"

Canderous smirked at this, Revan had placed a non-kill file in HK-47, and anyone in it HK-47 could not harm. He was one of the few people Revan had put in the file besides himself.

"What ever you say droid, let's go see what he wants."

Canderous knew Revan wouldn't have called both of them unless it was something important, but he never knew what his leader had planned. Upon entering the med bay Canderous noticed that all the doctors and nurses were all huddled around one of the doors leading to a private room as if trying to listen in on something. Shaking his head Canderous approached the group and turned one of the doctors around.

"Now that I have your attention is Revan inside that room or not?"

The doctor seemed intimidated by the sight of the mandalorian and could barely bring himself to nod in response. HK-47 saw the man's response and immediately walked past the medical staff and opened the doors of the room.

* * *

Bastila braced herself for what Revan had to say, if it had to do with the night after the events at Helix then it had to be important.

" Well you see..."

The door to their room shot open catching Revan's attention and causing him to stop mid sentence. Bastila sent a glare towards the door way as she saw two bodies enter the room. One looked to be a type of droid she had never seen before the other judging by his armour was clearly mandalorian.

"HK-47, Canderous I would like the two of you to meet Bastila Shan," Both looked towards her and gave her a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement. "The two of you are to guard her as if she was me during her recovery, understood?"

"Yes Lord Revan."

"Weary resignation: As you wish master."

Revan nodded as he stood and stepped towards the door, "No one not even Admiral Amour is allowed into this room without my permission, understood?"

Both Canderous and HK-47 bowed towards Revan as he turned to leave. "Revan wait,"

Revan paused as he heard his name turning around he looked at Bastila. "You weren't planning on leaving without telling me about _that_ were you?"

Revan sweat dropped slightly he was hoping she had not noticed he was interrupted, he was having trouble gathering the courage to tell her what the doctor had informed him of. " aha the thing about that is, well you see..."

"My lord the ship you requested is ready."

Revan looked towards Meetra in relief at her sudden appearance, " Thank you general, I'll need you to accompany me to Dantooine. Turning to leave once more he looked towards Bastila, "I'm sorry Bas but I'm afraid it will have to wait until we return." Revan spoke as he left the private room and the medical bay.

* * *

As the hanger bay doors opened Revan entered with Meetra close by "So that was Bastila was it?"

Revan smiled at her question, "Yes that was her," He said as he lowered the boarding ramp to the Ebon hawk.

"And what may I ask was the news you were going to tell her?"

Revan chuckled a little at this, Meetra had a talent for getting him to open up and talk to her about anything. Smiling to himself a bit Revan decided to get a small bit of revenge on his old friend. As he began to walk up the loading ramp he turned towards her.

" Tell me Meetra how do you feel about being a godmother?"


	16. Chapter 16

Meetra froze as her mind tried to process what Revan had just said to her. "_Godmother? WAIT! does that mean Bastila is pregnant?" _Not paying attention to where she was going Meetra forgot to duck as she went to enter the ship, making her to hit her head on a metal railing and causing her fall down the ramp leading to the ship.

Seeing this Revan couldn't help but laugh hysterically, making him brace himself against the ship's bulkhead to stop himself from falling over. Quickly recovering from her fall, Meetra looked up at her long time friend and with a glare as she used the force to send him flying deep into the ship's cargo hold.

Picking herself up, Meetra walked back up the ramp into the ship. Entering the cargo hold only to find Revan sprawled across the floor still laughing like a fool. Helping him up Meetra glared at him once again before walking towards the cockpit. Smirking Revan decided to follow her and she what he could do to help with departure.

* * *

Canderous' eye began twitching in frustration as Bastila groaned or sighed (he didn't really care which) for what seemed the thousandth time since Revan had left. "_How many times is she going to do that?"_

" What did Revan leave in such a hurry for?"

Canderous turned towards the young Jedi, noticing she wasn't asking anyone specific so he chose to ignore her question. " Direct Statement: where the master has gone in none of your concern female meatbag."

Hearing HK-47's response caused Canderous to flinch, from the stories Revan had told him Bastila was not a women that you wanted to cross period. He still shivered in fear at the memory of Revan's personal account of when he angered her. That was the only time he had ever seen fear in his old friend's eyes.

Catching the look on Bastila's face, Canderous quickly intervened, "_Stupid droid", _"In truth, we do not know where Revan has departed for," Canderous relaxed slightly when he saw the anger leaving Bastila's face. " All that we know for sure is that he has ordered us to be your personal guard until he returns."

Hearing this caused Bastila to be slightly confused, why would she need a personal guard and on Revan's personal ship of all things. "Before you ask, no we don't even know why he assigned you a personal guard." Saying all he interned to say Canderous once again turned his attention towards the door.

Sighing in defeat Bastila settled into the bed and reached for one of the holo novels Revan had left for her. Suddenly a thought struck her, it was a chance a slim one but still a chance. "Ordo?" Canderous turned towards her once more, silently acknowledging her. "Could I ask you to pass on a message to Admiral Amour for me?"

Hearing this caused Canderous to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "_Is she crazy, disturbing Amour now of all times?"_ Turning fully to face her he took a step towards her, "And this message would be?"

* * *

As the Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace, Revan was incredibly bored, so to entertain himself he started drumming his fingers across his mask.

"Will you please stop that?!"

Revan couldn't help but smile. Ever since he caused Meetra to embarrass herself, she had refused to utter so much as a word to him since take off. "Speaking to me again are we?" the amusement clearly evident in his voice.

Shooting him yet another glare, Meetra redirected her attention to towards the planet before them. "Its been a while since we were last here, hasn't it?

Revan looked towards the planet and despite himself a smile formed on his lips, "Ya the... err six years, I think. Feels a little weird to be back doesn't it?"

"Revan?"

He didn't look at her, no one was suppose to know that he had returned to Dantooine three years ago on the eve of Bastila's initiate trials to become a padawan. Not even Bastila was aware he had returned that night.

"Nothing, although I think it's time I told you why we're hear."

Meetra knew he was hiding something, but decided it was best to let it go for now.

"Alright, enlighten me."

"You remember the briefing I gave after i was released from the medical bay?"

Meetra was slightly confused now, "Revan what are you getting at?"

Revan stood up and started to leave the cockpit but he stopped before he turned the corner. Turning towards her, he uttered the six words that Meetra was terrified of hearing.

"Malak, he may still be alive."

* * *

Admiral Amour sat behind a spare desk in Revan's office. Although she was in command until he returned she didn't dare use his desk, she felt nervous just using his office. Noticing a screen activate on Revan's desk, Amour quickly moved to see what was on the screen. Seeing an ensign heading towards the office caused the admiral so sigh in relief as she sunk into Revan's chair. However as soon as she realized were she was sitting, Amour quickly shot up and ran towards the door.

This was the first time Revan had left her in charge of the entire armada, and she was so scared she was gonna mess it up. Trying to settle her nerves, Amour exited the office to meet the ensign. Amour noticed the ensign looked tad nervous, "Can I help you?"

The ensign jumped a bit at being addressed by the admiral so casually. "Uh... admiral I have a message from the mandalorian stationed in the medical bay."

Amour nodded, "_What could Canderous possibly want?"_ The ensign took the nod as the admiral's acknowledgement to continue. " He wanted me to tell you, that witch he's guarding would like to speak with you."

Amour felt a surge of rage course through her for two reasons. One because Bastila probably wanted to pester her about Revan's whereabouts, secondly that the ensign dared to insult what Revan held most precious. Before she could even think Amour struck the ensign across the face so hard he fell to the floor. "You DARE to insult Lord Revan's personal guest?"

Saying that the ensign was terrified would be an understatement. "Lord Revan's personal...," a look of realization appearing as his voice trailed off.

Amour smiled as she saw the ensign noticing his mistake"Yes and you would do well to curb that attitude of yours from this point on." At this Amour turned headed towards the turbo lift leaving a shocked ensign in here wake.

* * *

Bastila was surprised to say the least, she hadn't expected the admiral to respond immediately to her request.

"You wished to speak with me Shan?"

Bastila frowned slightly at Amour's tone, but decided to let it slide for the moment. "Yes but before that," turning towards Canderous and HK-47, "May we have a moment alone please?"

HK-47 didn't even acknowledge her and Canderous was furious at the request, "Lord Revan's orders..."

"The two of you step outside NOW!"

Canderous looked at the Amour like she was insane. No one disobeyed Revan's personal orders. No one was even crazy enough to try and bend them. "I will deal with the consequences now OUT!"

At this Canderous stormed out of the med bay with HK-47 casually following behind him. Smiling at the fact that she made a mandalorian lose his composer Amour once again addressed Bastila, "Care to talk now?"

Trying not to laugh Bastila nodded, "Yes, I am aware that Revan told you where he was going and that he probably gave you orders not to tell anyone."

"_I knew she was going to try and get me to tell her something."_

"I'm also aware that your the only person able to contact him at this time."

" What are you getting at Shan?"

"If I'm right about where Revan is heading then I'd like you to tell him something. Something he doesn't know that I'm aware of."


	17. Chapter 17

Amour was dumbstruck by what she had just heard, "Something Revan isn't aware of?"

" Not exactly it's something he doesn't know that I'm aware of," Bastila gestured to a footlocker near Amour. "Inside there is a holo recording I made for Revan three years ago."

Amour opened the footlocker, noticing the contents she looked at Bastila questionably.

"They had to put my belongings somewhere didn't they".

Admittedly Amour was a little uncomfortable rummaging through Bastila's belongings, luckily she found the holo near the top. Inspecting the recording Amour was curious about its contents. "And you'd like me send it to him I take it?"

"It's something he'll want to know about before he returns there."

Amour nodded as she turned to leave and send the recording.

"Oh and Admiral?"

Amour stopped as she waited for Bastila to continue. "Thank you for taking the time to come down here."

Amour didn't respond but simply left the medical bay.

* * *

Revan sighed as he sat inside the Ebon hawk's med bay. He found his way here shortly after leaving the cockpit. The wound he received when protecting Bastila a board Malak's ship was giving him phantom pains. After applying some kolto, Revan decided he needed to rest a bit before landing on Dantooine. Settling into his chair, Revan closed his eyes as he let sleep claim him.

_Flashback_

Revan cracked open the door to the storage unit he was hiding in, noticing the coast was clear he quietly stepped into the open. Hearing footsteps heading towards him Revan quickly hid behind one of the crates nearby. Judging by the sound of the footsteps, two people were coming his way.

"Did you hear? Apparently some big shot is taking the trials tomorrow."

"It's that ice queen with battle meditation, something Shan."

"Ha ha there's no way she's going to pass the trials, aside from that gift she's nothing special."

Revan felt his temper flare at that statement, however he had to force it down because he couldn't risk being exposed. Noticing that the two had left the area, Revan quickly moved out of the cargo hold and sneaked off the ship. Looking around Revan quickly got his bearings and began making his was through the enclave.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he approached the dormitories, Revan slowed his pace. He would have to be exceptionally careful within this area as Jedi knights patrolled this area regularly to discourage late night visits amongst the padawan. Once he had arrived at the enclave Revan had cloaked himself in the force to hide his presence from the normal patrols. However this wouldn't work with the knights as they were trained to sense such tactics.

Deciding a simple disguise would be best Revan entered a nearby room and changed into a spare set of robes and removed his mask. Luckily his name may be well known but his face was not. Entering the hallway, Revan began to head towards his destination doing his best to avoid coming across any of the knights on patrol. Turning into the final hallway Revan noticed two knights stationed outside of Bastila's room.

This was going to complicate things, Revan couldn't attack them. No one could be aware of his return to the enclave. Thinking for a moment, Revan carefully used the force to open and close a door three hallways down and another two hallways down. Noticing both the knights left their post upon hearing the doors, he quickly made his way to Bastila's room. Suddenly a thought struck him, _"why were the knights stationed in front of her room to begin with?"_

Upon entering her room Revan realized why they were stationed there. The room was a mess, no a disaster would better suit the sight before him. Books, robes and other assorted items were floating in the air. "_Fools,"_ This wasn't anything to be concerned about. Bastila was merely having a nightmare, although judging by the knights this must have become a common occurrence. Gently guiding the items out of his way Revan approached Bastila's sleeping form. Kneeling next to her, Revan reached into his robes and pulled out small case and placed it upon the night stand. Taking Bastila's hand in his, Revan caressed her cheek as he kissed her on the forehead. As he stood to leave Revan noticed that all of the floating items had begun to descend, he knew that Bastila must have moved past her nightmare. Turing to look at her one last time Revan quickly left before the knights returned.

_End Flashback_

"Hey wake up we're about to land," Revan felt himself being gently shook as he began to stir. Looking up he saw Meetra standing above him,smiling she handed him his mask and left the medical bay. Standing Revan placed his mask on his belt. As he reached for a package of kolto shots the ships communicator began to signal an incoming message.

Entering the common area Revan activated the communicator, admittedly he was surprised when he saw admiral Amour appear before him. "What is the meaning of this admiral, i gave you orders not to contact us."

"I understand and i apologize my lord, but i have a message from Ms. Bastila Shan."

This caught Revan's attention, what was so important that Bastila would try to contact him right at this moment. "Very well continue admiral."

"Shan would like me to ask you a favour of sorts, apparently during the last time you to saw each other on Dantooine you gave her a gift and she would like you to retrieve it if possible."

Amour was curious it was often if ever a person saw a look of such surprise upon her leader's face, having to admit a guilty pleasure she had to force herself not to laugh at Revan.

Revan just stood there stunned, "_How could she possibly have known"_? It didn't make sense he had made sure that Bastila wouldn't know that he was there that night. Shaking his head he decided this was not something to to focus on at this time.

"Very well admiral, thank you for the message but this time no communications... understood?"

Amour released a breath she didn't know she was holding, when Revan used the word understood it was never a good sign. "Y.. Yes sir, I'll report back to miss Shan immediately."

Revan turned off the com system as he turned towards Meetra, who he guessed was standing there the whole time. She had a curious look on her face, clearly confused by the conversation with admiral Amour. Not wanting to be bothered with questions right now Revan walked past his old friend with haste as the loading ramp began to descend.

* * *

Amour walked nervously towards the medical bay, Revan was angry and she felt responsible. She had bent an order Revan had given her directly even if it was for his Bastila. Amour was scared that Revan's faith in her would be shaken when he returned to the fleet. Amour was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely noticed a wookie pass by her carrying a rather large bag across its shoulder.

Upon entering the medical room Amour froze in horror, the entire med bay was destroyed. From what she could tell there was an explosion in the center of the room, all she could identify was HK-47 who was collapsed near the door to the private wing Bastila was in. _"BASTILA!"_

Amour rushed past HK-47, but the door was unresponsive. Grabbing one of HK-47's knives Amour frantically began to pry the door open. Forcing the door open just enough that she could squeeze through it, fear struck her. Bastila's room was destroyed as well, hearing a faint groaning sound Amour rushed towards the upside down bed. Using all her strength Amour forced the bed to its side, seeing Canderous barely alive was disastrous.

"Canderous what happened here, where's Bastila?"

Coughing up some blood, Canderous struggled as he looked at the admiral. "Onasi... Bastila... escaped..." Before he could say anymore Canderous had feinted due to blood loss.

Rage coursed through the Admiral's body, those two had betrayed Revan's trust. Even if it cost her life she would not let them escape this ship. Activating her communicator, Amour screamed into it. "LOCK DOWN THIS SHIP NOW!"

**A/N I want to thank _general-joseph-dickson_ for bring a problem to my attention. I have re uploaded the chapter in it's full version and i hope you all enjoy it  
**


End file.
